Amor
by CarolTaisho
Summary: Num e-mail enviado por engano, começa um relacionamento virtual que testa as convicções de Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, ainda digerindo o fracasso de seu último relacionamento, responde de forma espirituosa a duas mensagens enviadas por engano por Kagome, casada.
1. Chapter 1

Num e-mail enviado por engano, começa um relacionamento virtual que testa as convicções de Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, ainda digerindo o fracasso de seu último relacionamento, responde de forma espirituosa a duas mensagens enviadas por engano por Kagome, casada. Inicialmente, ela só queria cancelar uma assinatura de revista. Depois, inclui Inuyasha por engano entre os destinatários de um e-mail de boas festas. Na terceira troca de e-mails, o mal-entendido dá lugar à atração mútua, reforçada pelo fato de um nunca ter visto o outro. Nada como a curiosidade instigada por frases bem encadeadas chegando a intervalos regulares numa caixa postal eletrônica para que os dois se esqueçam dos possíveis impedimentos. A cada dia, Inuyasha e Kagome se sentem mais impelidos a marcarem um encontro. Após trocas contínuas de mensagens, está claro para ambos que o marido dela e as feridas emocionais dele não serão obstáculos para que marquem um encontro. O único obstáculo real é a insegurança de ambos quanto à transformação da fantasia em realidade. A expectativa é uma faca de dois gumes e a realidade pode não estar à altura.

**Essa Fic é baseada no livro " mor" do Daniel Glattauer. Mudam-se apenas os nomes e um pouco de sua história, dando um certo toque a cada personagem. Nem a história nem os personagens são meus. E sim são dos lindos do Daniel e da Rumiko.**

_15 de janeiro_

**Assunto: Cancelamento**

Gostaria de cancelar minha assinatura.

Dá pra fazer por aqui?

Cordialmente,

K. Higurashi.

_18 dias depois_

**Assunto: Cancelamento**

Quero cancelar minha assinatura.

É possível por e-mail?

Solicito uma resposta rápida.

Cordialmente,

K. Higurashi.

_33 dias depois_

**Assunto: Cancelamento**

Prezados senhores e senhoras da editora _Like._

Caso o fato de os senhores ignorarem insistentemente minha tentativa de cancelar uma assinatura tiver como objetivo não deixar cair o volume de vendas de seu produto, que está em lamentável e constante decadência, infelizmente devo lhes comunicar: eu não vou mais pagar!

Cordialmente,

K. Higurashi.

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw:**

A senhora se enganou. Este é um e-mail particular. Meu endereço eletrônico é taisho .

A senhora certamente queria escrever para tausho . A senhora já é a terceira pessoa que me pede o cancelamento. A revista realmente deve ter ficado muito ruim.

_Cinco minutos depois _

**Re: **Oh, me desculpe! E obrigada pelo esclarecimento.

Saudações, K.H.

_Nove meses depois _

**Sem assunto **Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo. É o que lhe deseja

Kag Higurashi.

_Dois minutos depois _

**Fw: **Cara Kag Higurashi, nós mal nos conhecemos ou não nos conhecemos absolutamente. Contudo, agradeço pelo seu afetuoso e muitíssimo original e-mail coletivo! É preciso que a senhora saiba: eu amo e-mails coletivos, enviados a um coletivo ao qual eu não pertenço.

Sds, Inuyasha Taisho.

_18 minutos depois _

**Re: **Perdoe-me o aborrecimento por escrito, senhor Sds Taisho.

O senhor entrou por engano na minha lista de clientes, porque eu, há alguns meses, quis cancelar uma assinatura e acidentalmente usei seu endereço eletrônico. Vou apagá-lo agora mesmo.

P.S.: Caso lhe ocorra uma maneira mais original de desejar a alguém "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo" do que usar "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo", por favor me diga. Até lá: Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!

Kag Higurashi.

_Seis minutos depois_

**Fw: **Eu lhe desejo uma festa agradável e torço para que o ano que se avizinha entre para os 80 melhores de sua vida. E, caso a senhora tenha, nesse meio-tempo, feito a assinatura de dias ruins, cancele-os tranquilamente — por engano — comigo.

Inuyasha Taisho.

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Estou impressionada!

Abs, K.H.

_38 dias depois_

**Assunto: Nem mais um centavo! **

Prezada direção da editora _Like_, eu me desliguei de sua revista três vezes por escrito e duas vezes por telefone (com certa senhora Hahn). Se vocês continuam, no entanto, enviando-me a publicação, só posso encarar isso como piada interna. Vou guardar como suvenir a conta de 186 euros que acabou de chegar, para me lembrar da "_Like_" quando finalmente nenhuma edição for entregue. Mas, por favor, não conte receber sequer um tostão de minha parte. Respeitosamente,

Kag Higurashi.

_Duas horas depois _**Fw: **Cara senhora Higurashu, a senhora faz isso de propósito? Ou a senhora fez a assinatura de dias ruins?

Sds, Inuyasha Taisho.

_15 minutos depois_

**Re: **Prezado senhor Taisho, agora isso de fato foi extremamente embaraçoso. Eu cometo um erro crônico com "ei", na verdade o erro de colocar um "e" antes do "i". Quando escrevo rápido, um "e" sempre acaba escorregando. O que acontece é que as pontas dos meus dedos médios ficam brigando no teclado. O esquerdo sempre quer ser mais rápido do que o direito. A propósito, sou uma canhota de nascença, que foi forçada a escrever com a direita na escola. Até hoje minha mão esquerda não me perdoou por isso. Ela sempre enfia um "e" com a ponta do dedo médio, antes que a direita possa colocar um "i". Desculpe-me o incômodo, não vai (provavelmente) acontecer de novo.

Espero que o senhor tenha ainda uma boa noite,

Kag Higurashi.

_Quatro minutos depois _

**Fw**: Prezada senhora Higurashi, me permite fazer uma pergunta? E aqui vai outra: de quanto tempo a senhora precisou para o seu e-mail com a exposição sobre o erro do "ei"?

Abs, Inuyasha Taisho.

_Três minutos depois _

**Re: **Duas perguntas de volta: quanto tempo o senhor acha? E por que pergunta?

_Oito minutos depois _

**Fw: **Suponho que a senhora não tenha gasto mais do que 20 segundos. Por isso eu a parabenizo: em pouco tempo, conseguiu escrever uma mensagem impecável. Me fez dar uma risada. E hoje em dia quase nada ou ninguém consegue isso. Quanto a sua segunda indagação, por que eu pergunto: atualmente eu também me ocupo, como profissional, da linguagem dos e-mails. E agora, mais uma pergunta: não foram mais do que 20 segundos, acertei?

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Ahã, o senhor trabalha profissionalmente com e-mails. Soa muuuito interessante. Na verdade eu me sinto agora como uma cobaia. Mas tudo bem. O senhor tem, por acaso, uma página na internet? Caso não tenha, gostaria de ter uma? Em caso afirmativo, gostaria de ter uma bela página?

É que eu trabalho profissionalmente com isso. (Até aqui gastei exatamente dez segundos, mas foi uma conversa profissional.)

No caso do meu banal e-mail com o erro do "e" antes do "i", o senhor infelizmente fez uma estimativa basicamente incorreta. Ele com certeza me roubou uns bons três minutos de minha vida. Pois então... sabe-se lá de que isso serviu.

Mas agora me interessaria saber mais uma coisa: como o senhor pôde pressupor que eu gastei apenas 20 segundos com o meu e-mail do erro do "e" antes do "i"? E antes que eu lhe deixe em paz de uma vez por todas (a não ser que o povo da editora _Like _me envie de novo uma continha), mais uma coisinha me interessa.

O senhor escreveu lá em cima: "Me permite fazer uma pergunta? E aqui vai outra: de quanto tempo... etc." Por conta disso, eu tenho duas perguntas. A primeira: quanto tempo o senhor gastou para fazer essa piada? A segunda: seu humor é assim?

_Uma hora e meia mais tarde_

**Fw: **Prezada desconhecida senhora Higurashi, eu vou lhe responder amanhã. Agora estou desligando meu computador.

Boa tarde, boa noite, seja o que for.

Inuyasha Taisho.

_Quatro dias depois _**Assunto: Perguntas em aberto**

Prezada senhora Higurashi, perdoe-me por somente agora entrar e contato, no momento as coisas estão um pouco complicadas para mim. A senhora queria saber como eu erroneamente estimei que, para cometer seu erro do "ei", a senhora não havia necessitado de mais de 20 segundos. Pois bem, seus e-mails parecem ser "cuspidos", se me permite esta avaliação. Eu poderia jurar que a senhora era alguém que escreve e fala rapidamente, uma pessoa agitada, para quem o dia não decorre depressa o suficiente. Quando leio seus e-mails, não vejo aí qualquer pausa. Eles me parecem em termos de tom e ritmo, impulsivos, esbaforidos, enérgicos, acelerados, até mesmo aflitos. Do jeito que a senhora escreve, nunca seria uma pessoa com pressão sanguínea baixa. Parece-me que seus pensamentos espontâneos fluem desenfreados nos textos. E com isso destaca-se sua segurança com a língua, uma relação hábil e bem afiada com as palavras. Mas se agora a senhora esclarece que gastou mais de três minutos com seu e-mail com o "ei", então devo concluir que pintei, entretanto, um retrato falso da senhora.

Infelizmente a senhora me perguntou sobre meu humor. Esse é um capítulo triste. Para poder ser bem-humorada, a pessoa precisa reconhecer em si mesma ao menos um sopro de graça. E para ser sincero: hoje em dia eu não reconheço nada disso em mim, sinto-me absolutamente sem graça. Quando olho em retrospecto para os últimos dias e semanas, a risada se esvaece. Mas isso é a minha história pessoal e não vem ao caso aqui. De qualquer maneira, obrigado pelo seu jeito estimulante. Foi muitíssimo agradável conversar com a senhora. Acredito que as questões agora já foram respondidas a torto e a direito. Vou me alegrar caso a senhora se perca de novo, por acaso, no meu endereço. Apenas um pedido: cancele de uma vez sua assinatura da _Like_. Isso já está me irritando um pouco. Ou será que eu devo fazer isso para a senhora?

Saudações,

Inuyasha Taisho.

_40 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Prezado senhor Taisho, eu gostaria de lhe confessar algo: eu realmente não gastei mais de 20 segundos com o meu e-mail sobre o erro do "e" antes do "i". Só me chateei porque o senhor avaliou que eu rabisco meus e-mails de qualquer maneira. O senhor até tem razão, mas não tinha o direito de saber isso de antemão. Portanto ok: mesmo que atualmente o senhor não tenha humor, vê-se claramente que conhece bem os e-mails. Impressionou-me a rapidez com que me sacou! O senhor é professor de filologia?

Saudações,

Kag "a Agitada" Higurashi.

_18 dias mais tarde _

**Assunto: Olá **queria somente lhe dizer que o pessoal da _Like _não está mais me enviando qualquer exemplar. O senhor interveio? Aliás, o senhor também poderia ter feito contato ao menos uma vez. Eu ainda não sei, por exemplo, se o senhor é professor. O Google não conhece o senhor ou, em todo caso, sabe bem como escondê-lo. E o seu humor melhorou? Afinal, é carnaval. Assim fica praticamente impossível competir.

Saudações,

Kag Higurashi.

_Duas horas depois _

**Fw: **Prezada senhora Higurashi, que bom que a senhora me escreveu, já estava sentindo sua falta. Agora a pouco eu estava fazendo uma assinatura da _Like_. (Cuidado, humor de principiante!) E a senhora realmente me procurou pelo Google? Acho extremamente lisonjeiro. E o fato de que para a senhora eu poderia ser um professor não me agrada, francamente, tanto. A senhora me tem por um velho mala, não é verdade? Empertigado, pedante, sabichão. Pois bem, eu não vou me esforçar freneticamente para provar o contrário, senão será embaraçoso. Supostamente, ao escrever, eu apenas pareço mais velho do que de fato sou. E meu pressentimento é de que a senhora, ao escrever, parece mais jovem do que é. A propósito, sou consultor de comunicação e professor universitário assistente de psicologia da linguagem. No momento, estamos trabalhando num estudo sobre a influência do e-mail sobre nossa linguagem e — a parte essencialmente mais interessante — sobre o e-mail como meio de transporte das emoções. Daí minha pequena inclinação aos bate- papos sobre o assunto. Mas de agora em diante vou me conter, isso eu lhe prometo. Então espero que a senhora saia ilesa das festividades do carnaval! Imagino que a senhora deve ter arranjado uma boa quantidade de narizes postiços e cornetas. :-)

Com todo o carinho,

Inuyasha Taisho.

_22 minutos depois_

**Re: **Prezado senhor Psicólogo da Linguagem, agora um teste para o senhor: qual das frases que acabei de receber o senhor acredita que achei a mais interessante, tão interessante que eu imediatamente tinha de fazer-lhe uma pergunta (eu não o testaria antes)? E aqui mais uma boa dica, que tem a ver com seu humor: achei que sua frase "Agora a pouco eu estava fazendo uma assinatura da _Like_" dá uma chance à esperança! Mas com seu comentário adicional ("Cuidado, humor de principiante!") o senhor botou tudo de novo a perder: deixe rolar, apenas! E o lance com narizes postiços e cornetas eu também achei engraçado. Está na cara que temos o mesmo tipo de não-humor. Confie em minha capacidade de reconhecer seu humor e deixe o _Smiley _de lado! Tudo de bom, eu acho realmente agradável bater papo com o senhor.

Kag Higurashi.

_Dez minutos depois_

**Fw: **Cara Kag Higurashi, obrigado por suas dicas de humor. Ao final, elas farão de mim um homem engraçado. E ainda mais agradecido eu sou pelo teste! Ele me dá a oportunidade de mostrar-lhe que eu (ainda) não sou o tipo "velho professor autocrático". Se fosse, teria então pressuposto que a frase mais interessante para a senhora seria "No momento, estamos trabalhando num estudo sobre... o e-mail como meio de transporte das emoções". Mas estou certo de que a que mais lhe interessa é "E meu pressentimento é de que a senhora, ao escrever, parece mais jovem do que é". A partir daí, duas perguntas se tornam forçosas para a senhora: de onde ele pode tirar essa conclusão? E em seguida: que idade afinal ele acha que eu tenho? Estou certo?

_Oito minutos depois_

**Re: **Inuyasha Taisho, você é realmente um danado! Pois bem, proponha alguns argumentos e me esclareça por que eu devo ser mais velha do que sôo quando escrevo. Ou ainda mais precisamente: que idade pareço ter ao escrever? Quantos anos eu tenho? Caso você já tenha feito essas lições, então me diga que tamanho eu calço. É realmente divertido corresponder-me com você. Com todo o carinho,

Kag.

_45 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Pelo jeito que escreve, você tem 40. Mas deve ter em torno de 28, digamos 26. Por que eu acho isso? Alguém com 28 anos geralmente não lê a _Like_. A idade média de um assinante da _Like _está em torno de 50. Mas você é mais jovem, afinal é web designer e, por conta disso, poderia ter 30 ou até mesmo menos. Porém, alguém de 30 anos não envia e-mails coletivos para desejar "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo" a seus clientes. E por fim: você assina Kag, portanto se chama Kagome. Eu conheço três Kagomes, todas com mais de 40 anos. Aos 30, ninguém se chama Kagome. As pessoas voltam a se chamar Kagome com menos de 20, mas você não tem menos de 20, caso contrário usaria palavras como "cool", "muderno", "tesão", "básico", "sinistro" ou algo parecido. Além disso, você não usaria letras maiúsculas nem escreveria frases completas. E em geral você teria mais o que fazer do que conversar com um professor presunçoso e sem humor, e ainda achar interessante o quão jovem ou velha ele a imagina. E mais uma observação quanto a "Kagome: quando alguém se chama "Kagome" e soa mais jovem do que é, porque, por exemplo, essa pessoa claramente se sente mais jovem, então ela não se nomeia "Kagome", e sim "Kag". Em resumo, cara Kag Higurashi: você escreve como se tivesse 40, mas tem 26 anos. Certo? Calça 36. É baixa, esbelta e agitada, tem cabelos escuros e curtos e fala pelos cotovelos. Certo?

Boa noite,

Inuyasha Taisho.

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: ? ? ? **

Querida senhora Higurashi, a senhora ficou ofendida? Veja bem, eu realmente não a conheço. Como posso saber que idade a senhora tem? Talvez 20 ou 60. Talvez a senhora meça 1,90m e pese 100kg. Talvez calce 46 — e por isso mesmo tenha apenas três pares de sapato, feitos sob medida. Para poder pagar por um quarto par, teve de cancelar sua assinatura de _Like _e manter o bom humor de seus clientes com os votos de Natal. Portanto, por favor, não fique chateada comigo. Eu me diverti com a adivinhação, tenho apenas um retrato nebuloso da senhora diante de mim e tentei transmiti-lo à senhora com precisão exagerada. Eu realmente não quis ofendê-la.

Lembranças,

Inuyasha Taisho.

_Duas horas depois_

**Re: **Querido "professor", eu gosto de seu humor. Ele está a apenas meio-tom da sisudez crônica, e por isso soa especialmente travesso! Entro em contato amanhã. Já estou ansiosa!

Kag.

_Sete minutos depois _

**Fw: **Obrigado! Agora posso ir dormir sossegado.

Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

_No dia seguinte..._

**Assunto: Magoar **

Querido Inuyasha,

agora vou deixar de lado o "Taisho". Por conta disso, você pode esquecer o "Higurashi". Curti muito seus e-mails de ontem e os li várias vezes. Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um elogio. Acho muito interessante que você se envolva assim com alguém que desconhece por completo, a quem nunca viu e provavelmente não verá, de quem tampouco espera qualquer coisa, visto que você não pode saber de jeito nenhum se algo adequado resultaria daí. Isso é algo muito atipicamente masculino, e isso eu aprecio em você. Isso era algo que eu queria dizer-lhe antes de tudo. Agora vamos a algumas questões:

1) Você tem uma psicopatologia relacionada a e-mails coletivos de votos natalinos já em estado avançado! De onde a desencavou? Pelo visto, fica ferido de morte quando alguém diz "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo". Bem, prometo que nunca, jamais direi isso. A propósito, acho surpreendente que queira poder estipular uma faixa etária a partir de "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo". Se tivesse dito "Feliz Natal e um Bom Ano Novo", eu teria sido então dez anos mais nova?

2) Perdoe-me, caro Inuyasha Psicólogo da Linguagem, mas dizer que uma mulher não pode ter menos de 20 porque não usa "cool", "tesão" etc. me parece um pouco professoral e alienado do mundo. Não que eu tenha menos de 20, que esteja aqui lutando para escrever como se tivesse, como você insinua. Mas sabe-se lá mesmo?

3) Eu escrevo como alguém de 30, você diz. Mas uma pessoa de 30 não lê _Like_, você diz. Quanto a isso tenho o prazer de lhe esclarecer: a revista _Like _havia sido assinada para minha mãe. O que você tem a dizer agora? Eu então sou mais jovem do que pareço quando escrevo?

4) Eu lhe deixo agora sozinho com essa pergunta-chave. Infelizmente tenho um compromisso. (De trabalho? Aula de dança? Manicure? Escolha com calma.)

Que você tenha ainda um bom dia, Inuyasha!

Kagome

Leiam as notinhas finais amores, por favor. É importante. Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**oooOoOooOoooOOo**

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Ah, sim, Inuyasha, eu ainda queria te revelar uma coisa: quanto ao número que calço, você até que não se deu tão mal. Eu calço 37. (Mas você não precisa me mandar sapatos de presente, já tenho muitos).

_Três dias mais tarde _

**Assunto: Falta algo**

Caro Inuyasha, quando você fica três dias sem me escrever, duas coisas me ocorrem: 1) Sinto saudades. 2) Falta-me algo. Ambas não são nada agradáveis. Faça algo a respeito!

Kagome

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: Finalmente enviado! **

Cara Kagome, em minha defesa eu declaro: escrevi para você diariamente, apenas não enviei os e-mails, apaguei todos eles. Isso porque cheguei a um ponto delicado de nossa correspondência. Você, essa tal de Kagome que calça 37, já começa devagarzinho a me deixar mais interessado, para além do que me permite esta moldura em que nos comunicamos. E se você, essa tal de Kagome que calça 37, constata a priori: "provavelmente nós nunca iremos nos ver", então você tem toda a razão e eu divido contigo a mesma opinião. Considero muito, muito prudente, que nenhum encontro entre nós ocorra. Afinal, não quero que esse tipo de conversa que temos aqui descambe para o nível de um anúncio para contato entre solteiros ou de uma provocaçãozinha de sala de bate-papo. Então, eu finalmente mando este e-mail para você para que, com ele, esta determinada Kagome que calça 37 tenha ao menos algo meu em sua caixa de entrada. (O texto não é muito interessante, eu sei, ele também é apenas uma fração daquele que eu gostaria de lhe escrever.)

Com todo o carinho, Inuyasha

_23 minutos depois_

**Re: **Aha, esse tal de Inuyasha Psicólogo da Linguagem também não quer saber como se parece essa tal de Kagome que calça 37? Inuyasha, nisso eu não acredito! Todo homem quer saber como é a aparência de qualquer mulher que com ele se comunica, saber como ela se parece. Ele quer até mesmo saber o mais rápido possível qual é a sua aparência. Daí ele saberá se continua ou não a falar com ela. Ou não é assim?

Cordialmente, a tal Kagome tamanho 37

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw: **Você agora desabafou mais do que escreveu, né verdade? Não quero saber de modo algum qual a sua aparência, se você me responde de tal jeito, Kagome. Eu tenho você diante de mim de qualquer modo. E para isso eu não preciso em momento algum usar a psicologia da linguagem.

Inuyasha

_21 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Você está enganado, Inuyasha. Aquilo foi escrito com toda a tranquilidade. Você realmente deveria me ver quando reajo de forma exagerada. A propósito, você em princípio não tem a tendência de responder às minhas perguntas, né verdade? (Com que é mesmo que você se parece quando faz a pergunta "né verdade?") Agora me permita voltar ao e-mail que você atirou hoje pela manhã. Nada combina com nada. Recapitulando:

1) Você me escreve e-mails e não os envia.

2) Você já começa devagarzinho a se interessar mais por mim, "para além do que permite os e-mails da internet". O que você quer dizer com isso? Esses limites de nossa correspondência não são apenas ligados ao interesse mútuo que há entre duas pessoas que são completos desconhecidos?

3) Você considera prudente, até mesmo muito, muito prudente, que nunca nos encontremos. Tenho inveja de sua devoção apaixonada pela prudência!

4) Você não quer provocaçõezinhas de salas de bate-papo. O que quer então? Sobre o que devemos conversar, de modo que você não se interesse lentamente mais por mim, "para além do que permitem os limites do e-mail"?

5) E, para o caso nada improvável de que você não responda às perguntas agora mesmo feitas: você disse que há pouco mandou apenas uma fração do que queria realmente escrever. Escreva-me com calma o restante. Estou ansiosa por cada linha! É que eu gosto de ler o que você escreve, querido Inuyasha.

Kagome

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Fw: **Querida Kagome, se você não pudesse escrever 1) 2) 3) e por aí vai, então não seria mesmo você, né verdade? Amanhã tem mais. Ótima noite. Inuyasha

_No dia seguinte_

**Sem assunto **Cara Kagome, você já se deu conta de que não sabemos absolutamente nada um do outro? Nós produzimos formas imaginárias virtuais, quadros fantasmagóricos acabados um do outro. Fazemos perguntas cujo encanto consiste no fato de não serem respondidas. Pois é, a gente faz disto um esporte: despertar a curiosidade do outro e continuar a atiçar de modo repetido. E ao fazer isso não satisfazemos de jeito nenhum tal curiosidade. Tentamos ler nas entrelinhas, entre as palavras, e logo tentaremos também entre as letras. Tentamos freneticamente avaliar corretamente o outro. E ao mesmo tempo estamos meticulosamente atentos para que não revelemos algo essencial sobre nós mesmos. O que quer dizer "essencial"? Nada, nós não contamos coisa alguma de nossas vidas, nada ligado ao cotidiano, algo que pudesse ser importante para um de nós.

Nós nos comunicamos no vácuo. Gentilmente confessamos qual a profissão que seguimos. Na teoria, você criaria uma bela página de internet para mim, para tanto, eu coloco à sua disposição, na prática, péssimas elaborações de psicologia da linguagem. Isso é tudo. Graças a uma revista ruim sabemos que vivemos na mesma cidade. Mas fora isso? Nada. Não há outras pessoas ao nosso redor. Nós não moramos em lugar algum. Não temos qualquer idade. Não temos rosto. Não distinguimos entre dia e noite. Não vivemos em tempo algum. Temos apenas nossos respectivos monitores, rigorosos e sigilosos por si só, e temos um hobby em comum: interessamo-nos respectivamente por uma pessoa completamente estranha. Bravo! No que diz respeito a mim, tenho agora uma confissão: eu me interesso loucamente por você, querida Kagome! Não sei o porquê, mas sei que houve uma ocasião marcante para isso. Mas também sei o quão absurdo esse interesse é. Ele não resistiria nunca a um encontro, pouco importa sua aparência, a idade que tenha, o quanto do charme de seus e-mails você poderia trazer para um eventual encontro e quanto de seu humor com as palavras reside em suas cordas vocais, suas pupilas, nos cantos de sua boca ou nas asas de seu nariz. Esse "interesse louco", suspeito, alimenta-se única e exclusivamente da caixa de entrada dos e-mails. Toda tentativa de evitá-la infelizmente falharia. Agora minha pergunta-chave, cara Kagome: você ainda quer que eu continue lhe escrevendo e-mails? (Desta vez, uma resposta clara seria expressamente obrigatória). Tudo de bom mesmo, Inuyasha

_21 minutos depois _

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, foi muita coisa de uma só vez! Você deve ter um bom tempo livre. Ou isso conta como trabalho? Você ganha um bônus em seu banco de horas por isso? Pode descontar do imposto de renda? Sei que tenho a língua afiada. Mas somente por escrito. E apenas quando estou insegura. Inuyasha, você me deixa insegura. Somente uma coisa é certa: sim, eu quero que você continue me escrevendo e-mails, se você não se importa. Se isso não foi claro o bastante, então lá vai: SIM, EU QUERO! E-MAILS DO INUYASHA! E-MAILS DO LEO! E-MAILS DO LEO. POR FAVOR! EU ESTOU VICIADA NOS E-MAILS DO INUYASHA! E agora você tem de revelar de qualquer jeito por que não houve um motivo, mas sim uma "ocasião marcante", para que você se interessasse por mim. Porque eu não entendo isso, mas é algo que soa muito interessante. Tudo de bom mesmo e mais "tudo" nisso aí, Kagome.

(P.S.: Seu e-mail lá em cima foi muito legal! Absolutamente sem humor, mas realmente legal!)

_Dois dias depois _

**Assunto: Feliz Natal **Sabe de uma coisa, querida Kagome? Hoje eu vou quebrar nossas convenções e contar algo de minha vida. Ela se chamava Kikyou. Há apenas três meses eu teria dito: ela se chama Kikyou. Hoje... ela se chamava. Depois de cinco anos de presente sem futuro eu finalmente me deparei com o imperfeito. Vou lhe poupar dos detalhes de nossa relação. O melhor nela sempre foi o recomeço. Porque nós dois gostávamos de recomeçar com paixão, era algo que fazíamos a cada dois meses. Éramos um para o outro "o grande amor de nossas vidas". Mas nunca quando estávamos juntos. E sim, justamente, sempre que nos esforçávamos para estarmos juntos. Então, no outono, aconteceu finalmente o seguinte: ela tinha outro, alguém com quem ela "se imaginava junta", não apenas ocasionalmente, mas para ficar junto mesmo. (Embora o tal cara fosse piloto de avião em uma linha aérea espanhola, faça-me o favor.) Quando eu soube, fiquei mais certo do que nunca de que Kikyou era "a mulher da minha vida". E que eu deveria fazer qualquer coisa para não perdê-la para sempre. Para tanto, fiz tudo e mais um pouco durante semanas. (Também nesse ponto vou poupá-la de detalhes.) E ela foi muito incisiva ao dar a mim e, com isto, a nós, uma última chance: Natal em Paris. Eu pretendia — ria baixinho de mim, Kagome — pedi-la em casamento lá, eu, um completo idiota. Ela aguardava apenas o voo de volta do "espanhol" para dizer a ele a verdade sobre mim e Paris, era algo que ela devia a ele, disse Kikyou. Eu tinha uma sensação estranha, de suspeita... Ora, eu tinha algo como um Airbus espanhol em meu estômago, quando pensava em Kikyou e nesse piloto. Isso foi em 19 de dezembro.

À tarde, recebi — não, nem sequer um telefonema —, recebi um e-mail catastrófico dela: "Inuyasha, não dá, eu não posso, Paris seria apenas uma nova mentira. Por favor, perdoe-me!" Ou algo assim. (Não, não foi algo assim, foi exatamente isso.) Eu escrevi imediatamente de volta: "Kikyou, eu quero me casar com você! Estou decidido quanto a isso. Quero ficar contigo para sempre. E sei agora que posso. Nós pertencemos um ao outro. Confie em mim uma última vez. Por favor, vamos falar sobre isso tudo em Paris. Por favor, diga sim a Paris." Então, fiquei esperando uma resposta, uma hora, duas horas, três horas. Enquanto isso, eu conversava a cada 20 minutos com a caixa postal surda e muda do celular dela, lia antigas cartas de amor salvas no computador, olhava nossas fotos de amor digitais, que eram feitas durante nossas incontáveis viagens de reconciliação. Daí eu olhava novamente, como obcecado, para a tela do computador. De seu breve e desalmado barulhinho, que indicava quando uma mensagem chegava, daquela ridícula cartinha na lista de símbolos do computador dependia minha vida com Kikyou e, portanto, do ponto de vista daquele momento, minha própria vida dali em diante. Eu dei a mim mesmo um prazo-limite de sofrimento até as 21h. Caso Kikyou não se manifestasse até aquela hora, estariam mortas Paris e provavelmente nossa última chance. Eram 20h57. E de repente: uma campainha, uma cartinha (um choque, um infarto), uma mensagem. Eu fecho os olhos por alguns segundos, reúno tudo que restava de meu pobre pensamento positivo, concentro-me na mensagem tão esperada, na resposta afirmativa de Kikyou, em Paris a dois, em uma vida para sempre com ela. Arregalo os olhos, abro a mensagem. Leio, leio, leio: "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo. É o que lhe deseja Kagome Higurashi." Demais para minha "psicopatologia relacionada a votos natalinos coletivos em estágio avançado". Boa noite, Inuyasha

_Duas horas depois_

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, essa é uma história maravilhosa. Fiquei encantada, sobretudo com o desfecho. Por pouco não fico orgulhosa de estar ligada a isso pelo destino. Espero que esteja claro que você revelou nesse momento algo extraordinário de sua "forma virtual imaginária", de seu "quadro fantasmagórico ilusionista". Isso agora foi realmente "vida particular do Leo, psicólogo da linguagem". Hoje já estou muito cansada para dizer algo que preste a respeito. Mas amanhã você receberá de mim uma análise decente, se me permitir. Tipo com 1) 2) 3) e assim por diante. Durma bem e tenha sonhos razoáveis. Portanto, não com Kikyou, eu recomendo.

Kagome

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Kikyou**

Bom dia, Inuyasha. Posso ser um pouco mais dura com você?

1) Então você é o tipo de homem que só pode se interessar por uma mulher no começo ou no fim: quando quer tê-la e pouco antes de ela abandoná-lo definitivamente. O meio-tempo — também chamado de o tempo em que passam juntos —, isso é muito monótono ou desgastante para você, ou ambos. Né verdade?

2) Como por um milagre, você dessa vez permaneceu descasado, embora para tirar um piloto espanhol da cama de sua ex-quase-mulher você até subiria de boa vontade ao altar. Isso demonstra pouca consideração aos votos matrimoniais. Né verdade?

3) Você já foi casado. Né verdade?

4) Consigo te ver direitinho diante de mim, o jeito como você, aquecido e suavemente deitado em autopiedade, lê as cartas de amor e vê as fotos antigas, em vez de fazer algo que levasse uma mulher a reconhecer em você um toque de amor ou um sutil desejo por alguma coisa mais duradoura.

5) Pois é, daí MEU e-mail-do-destino se atira sobre sua caixa de correio "ser ou não ser". Parece até que eu, no mais oportuno dos momentos, finalmente disse o que há anos devia estar na ponta da língua de Kikyou: INUYASHA, ACABOU O QUE NUNCA EXISTIU! Ou em outras palavras, mais rebuscadas, poéticas, com mais clima: "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo. É o que lhe deseja Kagome Higurashi."

6) Mas agora, querido Inuyasha, faça um gesto magnânimo: responda a Kikyou. Parabenize-a por sua decisão. Diga: KIKYOU, VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO, ACABOU O QUE NUNCA EXISTIU! Ou em outras palavras, rebuscadas, mais enérgicas, contundentes: "Querida Kagome Higurashi, a gente nunca se viu mais gordo. Eu agradeço a você, contudo, pelo seu cordial e extremamente original e-mail coletivo! Você tem de saber isto: eu amo e-mails coletivos enviados para grupos aos quais eu não pertenço. Sds, Inuyasha Taisho." Você é surpreendentemente um bom, nobre e estilizado perdedor, querido Inuyasha.

7) Agora, minha pergunta-chave: você quer que eu continue a te enviar e-mails?

Boa manhã de segunda-feira,

Kagome

_Duas horas depois_

**Fw: **Bom apetite, Kagome!

Quanto ao número 1) Não posso fazer nada se eu a faço lembrar de um homem que claramente — de modo elegante, como você descreveu no item 1 — a decepcionou. Por favor, não acredite que me conhece mais do que pode me conhecer! (Você simplesmente não tem como conhecer.)

Quanto ao 2) No que se refere à minha última digressão sobre as promessas de casamento: não posso fazer mais do que chamar a mim mesmo de um "completo idiota". Mas a sarcástica e prática Kagome, tamanho 37, vai ainda mais adiante pela defesa dos votos matrimoniais, supostamente com olhar de desaprovação e espuma saindo pela boca.

Quanto ao 3) Desculpe-me, eu nunca fui casado! E você? Várias vezes, né verdade?

Quanto ao 4) Aí aparece novamente o homem do item 1, de quem eu a faço lembrar, o homem que prefere ler cartas de amor ultrapassadas a provar a você um amor duradouro. Talvez tenha havido até mesmo vários homens em sua vida.

Quanto ao 5) Sim, no momento em que seus votos natalinos chegaram eu me dei conta de que havia perdido Kikyou.

Quanto ao 6) Eu respondi para você naquela época para me distrair do meu fracasso, Kagme. E até hoje tenho encarado esse diálogo com você como parte de minha terapia para superar a perda de Kikyou.

Quanto ao 7) Sim, claro, escreva para mim! Escreva toda a sua frustração quanto aos homens, do fundo de sua alma. Não tenha medo de ser francamente convencida, cínica e maldosa. Se depois

disso você se sentir melhor, meu endereço de e-mail terá cumprido seu objetivo. Se não, então apenas se presenteie (ou a sua mãe) com uma nova assinatura de "Leike" para depois cancelá-la.

Uma boa tarde de segunda-feira, Inuyasha

_11 minutos depois_

**Re: **Caramba! Eu magoei você. Eu não queria isso. Pensei que você aguentaria. Superestimei você. Vou me recolher. Boa noite, Kagome P.S.: Quanto ao item 3: Eu me casei só uma vez. E continuo casada!

**ooOOoOoOOoOOoO**

**Reviews respondidas:**

**ooOOOooOoOoOoOo**

**Giiz: **Sim, o livro inteiro é deste formato. No entanto, estava analisando se posso mudá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que talvez, isso mude um pouco a história já que a história mesmo em si só é compreendida pelos e-mails que mandam um ao outro. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que continue comigo!

**Pri:** Te dizer que eu amo esse livro! Um dos melhores livros de romance que eu já li. Fora que não é um romance comum e clichês que a gente sempre vê, tem algo mais maduro e por isso quis adaptar para Inuyasha e Kagome, achei que talvez, ficaria bom. Espero que continue gostando.

**nane-chan: **Obrigada por ler ^-^

**Lex Deschain****: **Que bom que está gostando. A fic, como eu disse, é um livro que eu li muito bom de um autor chamado Daniel, eu simplesmente amei quando o li pela primeira vez e só depois de muito tempo resolvi adaptá-lo para Inuyasha. Eu expliquei melhor no primeiro capítulo, que por acaso eu atualizei, mas somente as notas iniciais se quiseres dar uma olhada, fique à vontade! E continue comigo .-.

**joh chan****: **haha, eu comecei a postar lá e depois trouxe para cá também, que bom que está gostando. Kissus ^-^

**ooOOoOOoooOoOOo**

**É isso minna, espero que vocês estejam gostando mesmo da fic. E não esqueçam de deixar uma review para mim, hehe. Sem chantagens! Apenas para saber se alguém lê isso né –-' O próximo não sei quando vou postar, ainda estou tentando terminar os próximos capítulos das minhas outras fics, que estão há um tempo sem atualização. E ainda tem a escola, último é ano é mais pesado, principalmente porque estou estudando para o ENEM. (quem estuda em escola PÚBLICA deve entender isso u.u). Tentarei não demorar, mas não é nenhuma promessa, kissus ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Uma semana mais tarde _

**Assunto: T.M. **

Tempo de merda, hoje, né?

Abs, K.

_Três minutos depois_

**Fw: **Chuva, 2) neve e 3) chuva com neve.

Sds, Inuyasha

_Dois minutos depois _

**Re: **Você ainda está magoado?

_50 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Nunca estive.

_30 segundos depois_

**Re: **Ou não gosta de conversar com mulheres casadas?

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Gosto sim! Mas às vezes me espanta por que mulheres casadas gostam tanto de conversar com homens inteiramente desconhecidos como eu.

_40 segundos depois _

**Re: **Há tantas assim em sua caixa de entrada? A que percentagem, na verdade, eu correspondo em sua terapia de tratamento contra Kikyou?

_50 segundos depois_

**Fw: **Que bom, Kag, você está voltando lentamente à boa forma. Agora há pouco você me pareceu um tanto desestimulada, desanimada e tímida.

_Meia hora depois_

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, falando sério, preciso lhe dizer: sinceramente, sinto muito por aquele meu e-mail com sete itens da segunda passada. Eu o reli algumas vezes e devo admitir: quando alguém o lê, ele realmente soa repugnante. O problema é que você não pôde me ver ao dizer aquilo. Se pudesse, não ficaria zangado comigo de jeito algum. (Ao menos é isso que imagino.) Acredite em mim: sou qualquer coisa, menos frustrada. Minhas decepções com os homens se mantiveram em limites razoáveis. Isto é: é claro que existem homens limitados. Mas eu tive sorte. No que se refere a isso, estou muito bem. Meu cinismo é mais um esporte ou uma brincadeira do que raiva ou acerto de contas. Além disso, aprecio muito que você tenha me contado sobre Kikyou. (A propósito, me chama a atenção que você na verdade não me contou nada sobre Kikyou. Que tipo de mulher ela é/era? Como ela é? Que tamanho calça? Que tipo de sapatos usa?)

_Uma hora depois _

**Fw: **Querida Kag, não fique zangada comigo, mas não estou a fim de te contar como é o gosto para sapatos da Kikyou. À praia, ela costuma ir descalça, na maioria das vezes. Isso é tudo que tenho vontade de dizer. Tenho de parar por aqui, pois tenho visitas.

Tenha uma boa tarde, Inuyasha

_Três dias mais tarde _

**Assunto: Crise **Querido Inuyasha, eu realmente tinha decidido que o próximo e-mail seria escrito por você, e não por mim. Não estudei Psicologia da Linguagem, mas duas coisas estão rimando em minha cabeça: 1) Revelei a você nas entrelinhas não somente que sou casada, mas até mesmo que sou feliz no casamento. 2) Você reagiu a isso com a resposta mais desanimada que já recebi desde o início promissor de nossa vida a dois virtual que nesse meio-tempo já tem mais de um ano. E logo depois disso você não entrou mais em contato de jeito algum. Será que você perdeu o interesse por mim? Será que perdeu o interesse por mim porque eu já tenho dono? Será que você perdeu o interesse por mim porque eu "ainda por cima estou feliz de ter dono"? Se for esse o caso, seja ao menos "bastante homem" para me dizer isso.

Saudações cordiais, Kagome

_No dia seguinte_

**Sem assunto**

SENHOR INUYASHA?

_No dia seguinte _

**Sem assunto **

, IUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUU?

_No dia seguinte _

**Sem assunto**

Idiota!

_Dois dias depois _

**Assunto: Mensagem simpática de Kagome**

Olá, Kagome! É uma sensação muito agradável chegar em casa depois de uma viagem de trabalho para um seminário em Bucareste, uma cidade não exatamente abençoada com atrativos e também modesta em termos de colorido, que de modo perverso também está na chamada primavera (tempestades de neve, ondas de frio), ligar imediatamente o computador, abrir o correio eletrônico e, em meio a um emaranhado de 500 impiedosos portadores de mensagens dispensáveis ou deploráveis, encontrar quatro e-mails da senhora Higurashi, altamente apreciada por seu talento com a língua, modo de se expressar e enumerações, e alegrar-se com a ideia de finalmente, como um urso-polar em meio a um progressivo degelo, poder ler algumas linhas simpáticas, afetuosas, engraçadas, dessas que aquecem o coração. A pessoa abre euforicamente o primeiro e-mail e com que seus dois olhos se deparam ao mesmo tempo? Com: IDIOTA! Obrigado pela saudação! Kagome, Kagome! Você conseguiu novamente tirar belas conclusões. No entanto, terei de decepcioná-la: não me incomoda de modo algum que você esteja "feliz de ter um dono". Eu nunca tive a pretensão de conhecê-la mais de perto, não mais do que é possível por meio da correspondência eletrônica. Tampouco quis saber como você é. Eu crio uma imagem própria de você a partir dos textos que você me escreve. Eu concebo a minha própria Kagome Higurashi. Ainda a tenho nos mesmos elementos iniciais diante de mim, os mesmos com que já me deparei em nosso primeiro contato, tanto faz se você foi três vezes casada de modo trágico, cinco vezes alegremente separada, ou diariamente feliz com a ideia de "ainda estar livre" e libertinamente solteira nas noites de sábado. Na verdade constato com pesar que o contato comigo a deixa claramente exausta. E, além disso, tem algo que já me espanta: por que uma mulher feliz no casamento, que não é frustrada em relação aos homens, é engraçada e irônica, acima do bem e do mal, charmosa, confiante, e que calça 37 (idade indefinida) acha tão importante conversar, de modo tão intenso, sobre assuntos tão pessoais, com um sujeito desconhecido, professor, às vezes rabugento, com problemas de relacionamento, suscetível a crises, e pouco bem-humorado? O que seu marido acha disso mesmo?

_Duas horas depois_

**Re: **Primeiramente o mais importante: O urso-polar Inuyasha _is back from _Bucareste! Bem vindo. Perdoe-me pelo "idiota", mas era simplesmente a coisa mais óbvia a se dizer. Como eu poderia adivinhar que estou lidando com um homem predisposto a se tornar um extraterrestre, que não fica desapontado ao saber que sua fiel e respeitosamente sarcástica parceira de correspondências já tem dono? Como poderia adivinhar que estou lidando com um homem que prefere "conceber sua própria Kagome Higurashi" a conhecer a verdadeira. No que se refere a isso me permita provocá-lo ao menos um pouco: por melhor que você possa me conceber em suas mais ousadas fantasias, você não conseguirá, querido Inuyasha Psicólogo da Linguagem, aproximar-se da verdadeira Kagome Higurashi. Você se sente provocado? Não? Já imaginava isso. Receio que seja mais o contrário: você me provoca, Inuyasha. Você tem uma maneira nada ortodoxa, mas extremamente eficiente, de se mostrar cada vez mais interessante para mim: você ao mesmo tempo quer saber tudo e nada sobre mim. Você declara, conforme sua disposição do dia, seu "interesse louco" e seu já quase patológico desinteresse por mim. E isso me atiça e me incomoda alternadamente. Neste exato momento me atiça. Admito isso. Mas talvez você seja, sim, um velho lobo (romeno) solitário, complexado, "cão sem dono", que não consegue olhar uma mulher nos olhos. Alguém que tem um medo grave de encontros reais. Que precisa criar constantemente seus mundos fantasiosos, porque não consegue se orientar em ambientes concretos, vivos, palpáveis e reais. Talvez você seja um complexado "típico" em relação às mulheres. Ah, agora sim eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta a Kikyou. Por acaso você tem um número de telefone atualizado dela, ou o do piloto espanhol? (Tô brincando, não vá se sentir ofendido de novo durante três dias.)

Não, Inuyasha, eu apenas simpatizei muito com você. Eu gosto de você. Até demais! Muito, muito, muito! E eu simplesmente não posso crer que você não queira me ver. Isso não quer dizer que devemos realmente nos ver. Dever é claro que a gente não deve! Mas eu, por exemplo, gostaria de saber como você é. Explicaria muita coisa. Quero dizer, explicaria por que você escreve do jeito que escreve. Afinal, você se parece com alguém que escreve como você. E eu gostaria pra cacete de saber como é alguém que escreve como você. Isso explicaria tudo. E falando em explicar: eu realmente não quero falar do meu marido aqui. Você pode ficar à vontade para falar de suas mulheres (caso elas não existam apenas na caixa de entrada do e-mail). Eu também posso lhe dar bons conselhos. Eu posso muito bem me colocar no lugar de outra mulher. Afinal, eu sou uma. Mas quanto ao meu marido... bem, eu vou lhe dizer: nós temos uma relação maravilhosa, harmoniosa, com duas crianças (que ele fez o favor de trazer consigo para me poupar de ficar grávida). Nós não temos quaisquer segredos um para o outro. Eu contei para ele que me comunico frequentemente por e-mail com um "simpático psicólogo da linguagem". Ele perguntou: Você tem vontade de conhecê-lo? Eu respondi: Não. Ele replicou: Qual o sentido disso, então? Eu: Nenhum. Ele: Ah, ok. Foi só isso. Ele não quis saber mais nada, nem eu queria dizer mais nada pra ele. E não quero falar mais nada sobre ele. Ok? Então, caro urso-polar, agora é com você: Como você é? Diga-me. Por favor!

Com carinho, sua Kagome

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Teste**

Querida Kagome, eu também acho difícil resistir ao seu morde e assopra. Quem será mesmo que conta o tempo que a gente gasta aqui com (sem) o outro? E como você consegue nos conciliar com o trabalho e sua família? Suponho que cada um de seus filhos tenha pelo menos três esquilinhos ou algo parecido. Onde você arranja tempo livre para se ocupar de forma tão intensa e meticulosa de ursos-polares desconhecidos?

Você quer então saber a todo custo como eu sou? Bem, eu apresento agora uma proposição e lhe sugiro um jogo, admito, maluco, mas assim você irá me conhecer também de outro ângulo. Enfim: aposto que consigo descobrir de imediato, digamos entre vinte mulheres, quem é a verdadeira e única Kagome Higurashi. Ao passo que você, entre o mesmo número de homens, não consegue jamais dizer quem é Inuyasha Taisho. Topa fazermos esse teste? Se disser sim, podemos pensar num modo adequado de fazê-lo.

Tenha uma boa manhã, Inuyasha

_50 minutos depois_

**Re: **Mas é claro que vamos fazer isso! Você é realmente um verdadeiro aventureiro! Primeiro minhas dúvidas: não me leve a mal, mas imagino que você não me agrade visualmente falando, querido Inuyasha. E as chances para que isso ocorra são grandes, afinal os homens, em princípio, não me agradam, fora algumas poucas exceções (em geral gays). O contrário… bem, quanto a isso eu prefiro não falar nada agora. Você imagina que possa me reconhecer imediatamente. Então certamente tem uma ideia de como eu pareço. Como foi aquilo mesmo? "42 anos, baixa, esbelta, agitada, cabelos escuros e curtos." Pois agora eu desejo a você bastante sorte no reconhecimento! Então, como vamos fazer? Cada um de nós manda vinte fotos, uma delas de si mesmo?

Lembranças, Kagome

_Duas horas mais tarde _

**Fw: **Querida Kagome, sugiro que nos encontremos pessoalmente, mas sem que saibamos, ou seja, que permaneçamos confundíveis em meio à massa humana. Poderíamos escolher, por exemplo, o Café Huber, na Ergelstrasse. Você certamente o conhece. Um público bem variado costuma se encontrar lá. Escolhemos um período de duas horas, talvez numa tarde de domingo, e nesse tempo estaremos ambos presentes. No vai e vem constante, e no empurra-empurra do salão, ninguém vai notar que estamos tentando nos descobrir.

Quanto a seu possível desapontamento, caso eu não corresponda a suas expectativas visuais, penso eu, nós não temos que revelar o segredo de nossas aparências após nosso encontro. O interessante é se e como cada um acha que reconhece o outro, e não como de fato nós nos parecemos, acho eu. Eu digo novamente: não quero saber como você é. Só quero lhe reconhecer. E isso vou fazer. A propósito, eu não mantenho mais de pé a minha descrição anterior. Para mim, você (apesar do marido e das crianças) ficou mais jovem, senhora Kagome Higurashi. E tem mais: gosto muito que você sempre cite meus e-mails antigos. Isso quer dizer que você obviamente os guardou. É lisonjeiro. O que você acha da minha ideia do encontro?

Com carinho, Inuyasha

_40 minutos depois_

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, temos um problema: se você me reconhecer, saberá como eu sou. Se eu o reconhecer, saberei como é. Mas você não quer saber de jeito algum como eu sou. E eu tenho o receio de que você não vai me agradar. Será esse o fim de nossa interessante história conjunta? Ou colocado de outra maneira: nós queremos de repente nos reconhecer tão rápido para que não tenhamos que escrever mais um para o outro? No caso, o preço da minha curiosidade seria muito alto. Então, melhor permanecer anônima e, até o fim da vida, receber mensagem do urso-polar.

Beijinho, Kagome

_35 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Você é muito amável. Não estou preocupado com o nosso encontro. Você não vai me reconhecer. E eu tenho uma noção tão clara de como você é que ela será sem dúvida confirmada. Caso, de fato, a ideia que eu faço de você (contra todas as minhas expectativas) não esteja certa, então eu não vou identificar você. Daí posso manter a imagem que tenho de você.

Beijinho pra você também, Inuyasha

_Dez minutos depois _

**Re: **Mestre Inuyasha, me enlouquece você ter tanta certeza de saber como eu sou! Isso é muito impertinente da sua parte. (Pois é, isso também eu tinha de dizer em algum momento.) Mais uma pergunta: quando você faz essa imagem de contornos precisos de mim, Inuyasha, ao menos você gosta do que vê?

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw: **Gostar, gostar, gostar. Isso é realmente tão importante?

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Re: **Sim, é importantíssimo, senhor Teólogo da Moral. Ao menos para mim. Eu gosto que: 1) gostem de mim. E: 2) eu gosto de gostar.

_Sete minutos depois_

**Fw: **Não basta que: 3) você goste de si mesma?

_11 minutos depois _

**Re: **Não, pra isso eu sou muito vaidosa. Além disso, é um pouco mais fácil gostar de si mesmo quando os outros gostam de você. Provavelmente você quer: 4) que gostem de você somente na sua caixa postal, né? Ela é paciente. Para agradá-la não é preciso sequer que você escove seus dentes. A propósito, você ainda tem uns? Ou isso também não é tão importante?

_Nove minutos depois_

**Fw: **Finalmente consegui de novo ativar a circulação do sangue de Kagome. Para concluir o assunto temporariamente: a imagem que faço de você me agrada extraordinariamente, caso contrário eu não pensaria com tanta frequência nela, querida Kagome.

_Uma hora depois_

**Re: **Quer dizer que você pensa em mim com frequência? Que bom. Eu também penso em você com frequência, Inuyasha. Talvez a gente realmente não devesse se encontrar.

Boa noite!

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Tim-Tim**

Olá, Inuyasha, perdoe-me o incômodo tardio. Você por acaso está on-line? Vamos tomar uma taça de vinho tinto? Cada um na sua, naturalmente. Já estou na minha terceira taça, devo lhe dizer. (Caso você nunca tome vinho, então, por favor, minta para mim e diga que gosta de beber vez ou outra uma taça ou uma garrafa, sempre com moderação e sem qualquer motivo concreto. Afinal, eu não suporto dois tipos de homem: os bêbados e os contidos.)

**Re: **Vou tomar uma quarta taça antes de perder os sentidos. Sua última oportunidade hoje.

**Re: **Que pena. Você perdeu. Estou pensando em você.

Boa noite.

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Que pena**

Querida Kagome, é realmente uma pena que eu tenha perdido nosso romântico início de madrugada diante dos respectivos computadores. Eu teria imediatamente tomado uma taça com você, a você e contra o anonimato virtual. Também poderia ter sido vinho branco? Eu prefiro o branco ao tinto. Não, por sorte eu não preciso mentir para você: nem fico frequentemente bêbado nem sou sempre um ermitão. Enfim, sou dez vezes mais um bêbado do que um ermitão, dez vezes mais, vinte vezes com mais frequência. Kikyou, por exemplo, (você se lembra?), nunca bebeu uma gota de álcool. Ela não suportava. E o que era pior: ela não suportava qualquer gota de álcool que eu bebia. Entende? Assim são as coisas em relação às quais as pessoas começam a reagir emocionalmente umas contra as outras. Na bebida, são sempre dois ou nenhum. Enfim, como já disse: será eternamente uma pena que eu não tenha podido aceitar sua tentadora oferta ontem à noite. Infelizmente cheguei em casa muito tarde. Fica para a próxima, seu futuro companheiro de bebida on-line, Inuyasha

_20 minutos depois_

**Re: **Então chegou em casa muito tarde? Inuyasha, Inuyasha, o que você anda aprontando por aí à noite? Diga logo, anuncia-se aí uma sucessora da Kikyou. Se for o caso, você tem de me informar sobre essa mulher o quanto antes e em detalhes para que eu possa dissuadi-lo. Afinal, minha intuição me diz que você não deveria se envolver com ninguém no momento, você ainda não está pronto para uma nova relação. Além disso, você tem a mim. E a imagem que você faz de mim certamente se aproxima mais de seu ideal de mulher do que uma conhecida qualquer saída de um bar provavelmente forrado de plush vermelho (para solitários professores do tipo urso-polar) às duas da madrugada, ou a que horas quer que fosse. Portanto fique em casa de agora em diante e, vez ou outra, a gente toma uma taça de vinho juntos por volta da meia-noite (sim, pode ser excepcionalmente um vinho branco). E depois você ficará cansado e vai dormir, de modo que no dia seguinte estará novamente em forma para trocar e-mails com sua deusa imaginária Kagome Higurashi. Estamos combinados?

_Duas horas depois _

**Fw: **

Querida, ah, como é agradável poder novamente vivenciar uma verdadeiramente encantadora cena de ciúmes. Já sei: ela foi construída à italiana, é claro, mas gostei dela mesmo assim. No que diz respeito às minhas conhecidas, sugiro que façamos como com seu marido, os dois filhos e seus esquilos. Tudo isso simplesmente não cabe aqui! Aqui existe espaço apenas para nós dois. A gente vai se manter em contato até que um de nós dê o último suspiro ou perca a vontade. Acho que não serei eu. Tenha um belo dia de primavera, seu Inuyasha

_Dez minutos depois _

**Re: **Acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa: o que foi feito de nosso jogo de encontro e reconhecimento? Você não quer mais? Devo realmente me preocupar com essa mulher de olhos turvos do bar de plush? Então, o que você acha de depois de amanhã, domingo, 25 de março, a partir das três da tarde, no apinhado Café Huber? Vamos em frente! Kagome

_20 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Sim, claro, querida Kagome. Terei prazer em reconhecê-la. No entanto, minha próxima semana já está planejada. Amanhã de noite vou por três dias para Praga, por motivos bem "particulares", digamos. Mas no domingo seguinte podemos nos entregar, com prazer, a nosso "jogo de reconhecimento".

_Um minuto depois_

**Re: **PRAGA COM QUEM?

_Dois minutos depois _

**Fw: **Não, Kagome, realmente não.

_35 minutos depois _

**Re: **Ok, como você quiser (ou não quiser). Mas por favor não vá me voltar com males de amor! Praga é sob medida para males de amor, sobretudo no fim de março: tudo cinza, e a pessoa come bolinhos, em um restaurante revestido com a madeira mais escura do mundo, diante dos olhos de um garçom subempregado depressivo, que desistiu de viver, depois de ter servido Brejnev durante uma visita de Estado, e bebe cerveja maltada. Depois nada mais funciona. Por que você não viaja para Roma? Lá o sol vai ao seu encontro. Pois olha, eu viajaria para Roma com você. A propósito, nosso jogo de reconhecimento vai ter de esperar. A partir de segunda-feira vou esquiar por uma semana. Claro que eu digo para você, meu fiel companheiro de escrita, com quem: com um marido e duas crianças. (E sem esquilos!) Os vizinhos vão cuidar do Jukebox. Jukebox é nosso gato gordo. Ele se parece com uma jukebox, mas só tem um disco dentro. E ele odeia esquiadores, por isso vai ficar em casa. Eu lhe desejo uma noite maravilhosa. Kagome

_Cinco horas depois _

**Re: **Você já está em casa ou ainda no bar forrado de plush? Boa noite, Kagome

_Quatro minutos depois_

**Fw: **Já estou em casa. Esperei até que Kagome finalmente me controlasse. Então, agora, posso ir dormir sossegado. Como amanhã cedo eu já estarei na rua, desejo a você e sua família uma agradável semana de esqui. Boa noite. A gente se lê! Inuyasha

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Você está de pijama? Boa noite, K.

_Dois minutos depois_

**Fw: **Você por acaso dorme nua? Boa noite, I.

_Quatro minutos depois_

**Re: **Ei, mestre Inuyasha, essa pergunta foi realmente erótica. Não imaginava de maneira nenhuma que você fosse capaz. Para não estragar essa tensão que surgiu de repente entre nós, prefiro me abster de perguntar como é o seu pijama. Portanto, boa noite e boa Praga!

_50 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Então, você dorme nua?

_Um minuto depois_

**Re: **Ele realmente quer saber! Exclusivamente para seu mundo de fantasia, querido Inuyasha, digamos: depende de quem está ao lado. E agora aproveite Praga a dois! Kagome

_Dois minutos depois_

**Fw: **A três! Vou viajar com uma velha amiga e seu namorado. (Agora vou me virar pro outro lado.) Inuyasha

_Cinco dias depois_

**Sem assunto**

Querida Kagome, você fica on-line quando vai esquiar? Lembranças, Inuyasha. P.S.: Você tinha razão quanto a Praga, meu casal de amigos resolveu se separar. Mas no caso Roma teria sido ainda pior.

_Três dias depois _

**Sem assunto**

Querida Kagome, você poderia ir voltando aos poucos. Estou sentindo falta de seus e-mails me controlando. No momento, não vejo mais graça em ficar rodando pelos bares da vida forrados de plush.

_Um dia depois_

**Sem assunto**

Isso é pra você ter três e-mails meus em sua caixa de entrada. Com carinho, Inuyasha (Ontem comprei um pijama especialmente para você — ou pelo menos pensando em você.)

_Três horas depois _

**Fw: **Você não escreve mais pra mim?

_Duas horas depois_

**Fw: **Você ainda não pode me escrever ou você não quer mais me escrever?

_Duas horas e meia depois_

**Fw: **Eu também posso trocar o pijama, se for esse o problema.

_40 minutos depois _

**Re: **Ah, Inuyasha, você é tão doce! Mas não tem o mínimo sentido isso que estamos fazendo aqui. Isso realmente não é um recorte da vida real. Quanto à minha semana esquiando: ela foi um recorte da vida real. Não foi o melhor recorte de todos, mas um bom recorte, e eu defendo que não gostaria que fosse diferente, e do jeito que está, já está ok. As crianças incomodaram um pouco, mas esse é o dever delas como crianças. Além disso, elas não são minhas, e elas às vezes me recriminam por conta disso. Mas as férias foram ok assim, do jeito que foram. (Eu já disse que foi ok, né?) Inuyasha, sejamos sinceros: eu sou uma fantasia para você, e nela de real existem apenas algumas letras, que através de sua psicologia da linguagem podem ter uma associação sonora. Para você, eu sou como disque-sexo, com a única diferença de não haver sexo ou telefone. Portanto: sexo virtual, porém sem sexo ou fotos para baixar. E para mim você é apenas uma brincadeira, um meio para reaprender como flertar. Em que eu posso treinar aquilo que já não sei fazer: posso experimentar os primeiros passos da aproximação (sem realmente ter de me aproximar). Agora, somos como um casalzinho, que já está no segundo e terceiro passos de uma aproximação, que não pode acontecer. Acho que deveríamos parar aos poucos. Caso contrário, ficaremos próximos do ridículo. Não temos mais 15 anos, você pior do que eu, obviamente, mas não temos, e isso não ajuda. Inuyasha, eu lhe digo ainda uma coisa. Durante essa semana de esqui em família por vezes irritante, mas em geral maravilhosa, tranquila, harmoniosa, engraçada, e, em alguns momentos, até mesmo romântica, pensei constantemente nesse desconhecido urso-polar chamado Inuyasha Taisho. Isso não está certo. É doentio, né? A gente não deveria terminar por aqui?, pergunta Kagome.

_Cinco minutos depois _

**Re: **A propósito: sinto muito por seu casal de amigos. Sim, suponho que Roma teria sido um inferno.

_Dois minutos depois _

**Re: **Como ele é, seu pijama novo?

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: Encontro **

Querida Kagome, e se pelo menos levássemos adiante a ideia do nosso "encontro de reconhecimento"? Isso provavelmente faria com que depois fosse bem mais fácil renunciar à "aproximação que não pode se aproximar". Kagome, eu simplesmente não vou deixar de pensar em você se deixar de escrever pra você e deixar de esperar mensagens suas. Isso me soa tão banal e pragmático. Vamos fazer nosso teste! O que você me diz? Com todo o carinho, Inuyasha (Não é possível descrever meu pijama novo. Você tem de vê-lo e pegá-lo.)

_Uma hora e meia depois_

**Re: **Domingo que vem, das 15h às 17h, no Café Huber? Lembranças, Kagome (Inuyasha, Inuyasha, essa história com o pijama de que "tem de vê-lo e pegá-lo", isso foi uma cantada e tanto. Se não tivesse vindo de você, eu teria até dito: uma cantada das mais grosseiras!)

_50 minutos depois_

**Fw: **De acordo! Mas a gente não tem de chegar pontualmente às três, nem ir embora do bar exatamente às cinco. E a gente não deve olhar lá dentro procurando demais. E acima de tudo: não podemos ser muito bandeirosos. No calor da descoberta, você não pode vir até mim e dizer: Você é o Inuyasha Taisho, né? Nós realmente temos de nos dar a oportunidade de não nos reconhecermos. Tá?

_Oito minutos depois _

**Re: **Tá, tá, tá, não se preocupe, senhor Professor de Linguística, eu não vou chegar tão perto do senhor. Para evitar que tenhamos outras eventuais perturbações, sugiro que até domingo nós nos imponhamos uma proibição do uso de e-mail. Somente depois a gente volta a se escrever, concorda?

_40 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Concordo.

_30 segundos depois_

**Re: **O que não quer dizer que agora você tenha de encher a cara toda noite no bar de plush.

_25 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Claro que não, afinal só tem graça quando Kagome Higurashi tira satisfação comigo toda hora, mesmo que ir ao bar não passe de uma suposição.

_20 segundos depois_

**Re: **Assim eu fico mais calma. Então até domingo!

_30 segundos depois_

**Fw: **Até domingo!

_40 segundos depois_

**Re: **E não se esqueça de escovar os dentes!

_25 segundos depois_

**Fw: **Kagome, você sempre tem que ter a última palavra, não é mesmo?

_35 segundos depois_

**Re: **Em geral, sim. Mas se você responder mais uma vez agora, então eu deixo a última palavra pra você.

_40 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Posfácio sobre o pijama. Eu escrevi: "Você tem de vê-lo e pegá-lo." Você respondeu que teria sido uma cantada grosseira, caso outra pessoa, que não eu, tivesse dito. Aí eu tenho de fazer uma objeção. Eu exijo que você no futuro considere as minhas cantadas grosseiras como sendo cantadas grosseiras, assim como as dos outros. Deixe-me ser tão grosseiro quanto eu sou. Concretamente: você realmente deveria pegar no meu pijama, a sensação é ótima. Dê-me o seu endereço e eu o envio para uma "prova de toque". (Ainda grosseiro?) Boa noite!

_Dois dias depois _

**Assunto: Disciplina **

Meus parabéns, Kagome, você é disciplinada! Até depois de amanhã no Café Huber. Inuyasha

_Três dias mais tarde _

**Sem assunto **

Olá, Inuyasha, você foi lá?

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Fw: **Mas é claro!

_50 segundos depois_

**Re: **Droga! Eu temia isso.

_30 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Você temia o quê, Kagome?

_Dois minutos depois_

**Re: **Todos os homens que poderiam ser Inuyasha Taisho não tinham a mínima condição, falando somente em termos visuais. Sinto muito, isso talvez soe cruel, mas digo assim mesmo. Inuyasha, seja sincero: você realmente esteve ontem entre três e cinco horas no Café Huber? Mas não escondido no banheiro, ou entrincheirado do outro lado do prédio, e sim pra valer, no balcão ou nas mesas, tanto faz se sentado ou de pé, de cócoras ou de joelhos.

_Um minuto depois_

**Fw: **Sim, Kagome, eu realmente estava lá. Se me permite a pergunta, quais homens poderiam ter sido levados em conta como Inuyasha Taisho?

_12 minutos depois_

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, tenho medo de entrar em detalhes. Simplesmente me diga, por favor: você não era por acaso — ai, como posso dizer isso — aquele senhor com o corpo naturalmente coberto de pelos como uma escova, troncudo, baixinho, com uma camiseta outrora branca, com um pulôver de esqui violeta amarrado na cintura, que estava no balcão, no canto, bebendo um Campari ou algo vermelho do tipo? Se era você, tudo bem, gosto não se discute. Com certeza há muitas mulheres que acham sujeitos assim extremamente interessantes e absolutamente atraentes. E eu não tenho dúvida de que um dia, pro tal sujeito, também haverá uma mulher, digamos, pra toda a vida. Mas eu tenho de confessar algo: pra falar a verdade, você não seria exatamente meu tipo, sinto muito.

_18 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Querida Kagome, louvo a sua franqueza desarmante e que diz muito de você mesma: mas "não magoar as pessoas" não é um de seus fortes. Está claro que para você a aparência tem realmente a mais alta prioridade. Do jeito que você coloca, parece que sua vida amorosa nas próximas décadas dependeria do quão atraente seu amigo-de-e-mail lhe parece. Por ora, posso lhe acalmar quanto a isso: o monstro peludo à espreita de carne fresca no balcão não corresponde à minha pessoa. Mas continue calmamente com suas descrições: quem mais poderia não ter sido eu? E faço a seguinte pergunta: se eu for um destes que, pra você, não têm "a mínima condição" em "termos visuais", então está terminada nossa troca de e-mails?

_13 minutos depois _

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, não, é claro que podemos continuar nossa troca de e-mails sem constrangimentos. Afinal, você me conhece: eu exagero além da conta. Ontem, no bar, nenhum homem parecia tão interessante quanto você ao me escrever, querido Inuyasha. E era justamente isso que eu temia: nenhum daqueles desenxabidos, com cara-de-domingo-à-tarde, que estavam no Café Huber sequer se aproxima de você e sua forma tímida, atenciosa, e depois cáustica, repentinamente franca, adorável, às vezes até mesmo rudimentarmente sensual, de qualquer jeito incrivelmente sensível, de vir ao meu encontro, por escrito.

_Cinco minutos depois _

**Fw: **Nenhunzinho mesmo? Talvez você não tenha reparado direito.

_Oito minutos depois _**Re:**

Querido Inuyasha, você está me dando novas forças. Mas infelizmente parece que não reparei justo em quem eu não deveria ter deixado de reparar. Os dois malucos com piercing, que estavam sentados na terceira mesa à esquerda, eu achei realmente uns docinhos. Mas eles não tinham mais do que 20 anos. Tinha um sujeito bem interessante, talvez o único mesmo, de pé no balcão, à direita, de mãozinhas dadas com uma modelo loura de pernas compridas, meio vampe, meio angelical. Ele queria olhar somente pra ela e certamente não viu ninguém além dela. Tinha ainda um campeão europeu de remo com corpo em formato de triângulo invertido, simpático mesmo, mas infelizmente com um sorriso débil — não, Inuyasha, esse não era você! E o que mais? Jardineiros domésticos, acionistas de cervejarias que ficam colecionando bolacha pra chope, carregadores de valise enfiados em paletós de Crisma, fregueses regulares do mercado de materiais de construção, cujos dedos já se transformaram em chaves de fenda. Alunos de curso de piloto de planador com olhares sonhadores infantis, ou seja, eternos meninos. Mas nenhum sujeito carismático de um lado ou de outro. Daí minha pergunta receosa: quem deles era meu psicólogo da linguagem? Quem era o meu Inuyasha Taisho? Será que o perdi nessa fatídica tarde de domingo no Café Huber?

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Fw: **Sem querer ser pretensioso, querida Kagome: eu sabia que você não iria me reconhecer!

_40 segundos depois_

**Re: **INUYASHA, QUEM ERA VOCÊ? DIGA JÁ!

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Vamos continuar a conversar amanhã, agora eu tenho um compromisso, querida Kagome. E agradeça a Deus Nosso Senhor que você já encontrou um homem para o resto da sua vida. A propósito, um comentário tímido: nós não falamos em momento algum sobre você, percebeu? Quem era afinal Kagome Higurashi? Falamos mais sobre isso amanhã. Com todo o carinho, Inuyasha.

_20 segundos depois _

**Re: **O quê? Agora você me deixa assim sozinha? Inuyasha, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Escreva! Agora mesmo! Por favor!

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Re: **Ele realmente não vai escrever. Talvez fosse ele mesmo o tal monstro peludo...

**oooOoOOoOOoo**

**Lex Deschain:** Primeiramente, mil perdões pelos erros! É que não deu para revisar, pois eu estava com pressa para postar, aí deu nisso. Neste capítulo é a mesma coisa, então, se houver algum erro já saberá o motivo.

E sim, vou seguir lealmente a história original, até por que, se eu mexer nela, mudará tudo. Visto que a essa história só é história desse modo que o autor fez. E realmente, a história é linda! E amo muito mais quando ambos têm tom sarcástico, rsrs. Espero que continue me acompanhando, kissus.

**joh chan:** Obrigada por ler e me acompanhar, espero que esteja gostando da história. Já Ne.

**nane-chan: **Haha, maldade com o Inu! Mas tudo bem, espero que esteja gostando. E o fato de ela ser casada não interfere tanto assim no "relacionamento" de ambos, não acha? Kissus ^-^

**Pri: **Obrigada! Tanto por ler quanto pela dica! Mesmo! Está sendo um sufoco conciliar trabalho, com escola mais cursinho, tudo em um só dia. Mas nada na vida é fácil, e as recompensas no futuro são bem generosas. É nisso que eu penso quando passo as madrugadas tentando entender sobre hidrocarbonetos. E adorarei a sua ajuda sempre que você quiser dá-la. De muito bom grado, no momento, é o que eu mais preciso. Kissus, linda *-*

**É isso galerinha, espero que estejam gostando. Comentem sempre que der, ok? Amo ler reviews e saber se estão gostando ou não da história. Fora que algumas ajudas são sempre boas de se receber. Até a próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: Pesadelo **

Inuyasha Taisho, eu sei! Acabo de acordar banhada de suor. Eu entendi! De fato, aquilo tudo foi tramado perfeitamente. Desde o começo você estava convencido de que eu não o reconheceria. Pudera: VOCÊ ERA UM GARÇOM! Você é amigo do chef, e ele deixou que você passasse por garçom por duas horas, não é? Também sei que garçom você era. Só podia na verdade ser um, os outros são muito velhos: você é o baixo, magro, com os óculos redondos de armação escura!

_15 minutos depois _

**Fw: **E aí? Decepcionada? (A propósito, bom dia.)

_Oito minutos depois_

**Re: **Decepcionada? Desiludida! Magoada! Chateada! Você me enganou. Eu me sinto traída. Você planejou desde o começo esse jogo sujo. Foi você quem escolheu o encontro no Café Huber. Suponho que todos os funcionários tenham se divertido a semana toda às minhas custas. Acho isso sórdido, horrível. Esse não é o Inuyasha Taisho que eu conheço. Esse não é o Inuyasha Taisho que eu conheci. Esse não é o Inuyasha Taisho que eu teria conhecido! Não é o Inuyasha que eu queria conhecer mais um tiquinho melhor. Com essa ação, você arruinou tudo que construímos ao longo de meses. Passar bem!

_Nove minutos depois _

**Fw: **Mas você gostou de mim pelo menos? Fisicamente, quero dizer?

_Dois minutos depois_

**Re: **Você quer uma resposta sincera? Posso dar uma com prazer para terminarmos.

_45 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Se não for atrapalhar você, seria simpático.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Não acho você bonito. Não acho feio. Eu acho você absolutamente sem sal. Absolutamente monótono. Completamente desinteressante. Simplesmente: Zzzzzzzzzzz!

_Três minutos depois_

**Fw: **É mesmo? Isso é realmente cruel. Diante disso, só posso me alegrar por não estar na pele desse homem. E por não ter me escondido no uniforme de garçom dele. Resumindo: eu não era ele, eu não sou ele, e eu realmente nunca vou sê-lo. Aliás, eu não era nenhum dos garçons. Nem era nenhum dos entregadores em domicílio ou ajudante de cozinha. Não era nenhum policial de uniforme. Nem era a moça da limpeza do banheiro. Eu era o Inuyasha Taisho bem normalzinho, freguês do Café Huber, entre três e cinco horas da tarde de domingo. Lamento que não tenha dormido bem, querida Kagome "Aparência acima de tudo" Higurashi. Sinto pelo pesadelo desperdiçado!

_Dois minutos depois _

**Re: **Inuyasha, obrigada! Agora eu preciso de um uísque.

_15 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Sugiro o seguinte: melhor falarmos de você, para acalmar seus nervos. Eu lhe adianto que a aparência de uma mulher, mesmo sendo importante pra mim, não chega a ser tão importante quanto obviamente é pra você a aparência de um homem. Consequentemente, pude tranquilamente constatar que no horário que tínhamos marcado havia muitas mulheres consideravelmente interessantes no bar, que valeriam a pena ser Kagome Higurashi. (Tenho de interromper rapidinho pois tenho uma reunião, afinal tenho uma segunda ocupação. Em breve eu não vou mais conseguir dar conta disso.) Darei notícias em mais ou menos duas horas, e continuo, se você estiver de acordo. Mas você tem de deixar a garrafa de uísque um pouquinho de lado...

_Dez minutos depois_

**Re: **

1) Eu ainda não consigo entender como alguém consegue, ao escrever, criar uma proximidade tamanha a ponto de poder flagrar Kagome em suas atitudes mais íntimas (como beber uísque), não entendo como alguém, que escreve assim, ao mesmo tempo possa se parecer com um daqueles que vi com meus próprios olhos no Café Huber! Por isso eu pergunto mais uma vez, querido Inuasha: será possível que eu simplesmente não tenha reparado em você? Por favor, diga que sim! Não quero que você seja um dos homens daquelas categorias que mencionei ontem. Eu ficaria tão triste!

2) Talvez não houvesse assim tantas "mulheres consideravelmente interessantes" no bar. Talvez o Mister Taisho se interesse apenas (consideravelmente) por (consideravelmente) muitas mulheres.

3) Apesar disso, eu gostaria de estar no seu lugar. Você pode escolher, dentro de uma oferta "consideravelmente interessante", uma Kagome Higurashi de acordo com sua vontade, humor e força da imaginação. Ao passo que eu tenho que me contentar com um Inuyasha Taisho que, no melhor dos casos, me passou despercebido, o que não é exatamente uma qualidade.

4) É óbvio que você não sabe quem eu sou. Bem, agora é sua vez de continuar, Inuyasha!

_Duas horas depois _

**Fw: **Obrigado, Kagome, finalmente temos de novo o sistema de itens higurashiniano. Posso pular direto pro ponto 4)? Você se engana quando diz que eu não tenho noção de quem você é. Na verdade tenho de admitir que não sei exatamente quem você é. Há precisamente três possibilidades. Estou convencido de que você era uma dessas três mulheres. Tudo bem para você se eu usar letras em vez de números na tipologia, de modo que não pareça uma premiação? Minhas candidatas a Higurashi são as seguintes:

a. O protótipo, a Kagome original. Estava de pé no balcão, a quarta da esquerda pra direita. Cerca de 1,65m, esbelta, cabelos escuros curtos, pouco menos de 40 anos. Agitada, nervosa, coordenação motora acelerada, mexendo o tempo todo em seu copo de uísque (!), cabeça erguida, com o olhar voltado de cima pra baixo. (Com uma arrogância solene e insegurança levemente dissimulada.) Calça, jaqueta: na moda, radical. Uma bolsa de feltro engraçada. Sapatos verdes que parecem ter sido selecionados entre cem pares como os vencedores da tarde de domingo. (Tamanho: aproximadamente 37!) Observava os homens do jeito que se observa homens sem que eles se deem conta. Fisionomia: bonita. Corpo: jovial, acelerado, vivo. Portanto, uma autêntica Kagome Higurashi.

b. A contraprova, a Kagome loura. Trocou de lugar três vezes, primeiro sentou na frente à direita, depois bem lá atrás, depois no meio, por fim ficou um pouquinho no balcão. Muito soberana, algo lenta em seus movimentos (como a Kagome original). Cabelos louros desgrenhados, estilo anos 80. Idade por volta dos 35. Bebida: primeiro café, depois vinho tinto. Fumou um cigarro. (Parecia estar curtindo e em nada fissurada.) Altura: pelo menos 1,75m. Magra, pernas longas. Tênis vermelhos de marca. (Tamanho por volta de 37!) Jeans desbotados, camiseta preta apertada (seios grandes, se me permite tal comentário). Observava os homens muito por acaso. Fisionomia: relaxada. Rosto: bonito. Corpo: feminino, aprumado, cool.

c. O oposto, Kagome surpresa. Dava repetidas voltas pelo salão, ficava de pé várias vezes, rapidinho, no balcão. Muito tímida. Uma tez exótica, olhos grandes e amendoados, um olhar velado, aparentemente antissocial. Cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e nivelados na frente. Idade por volta de 35. Bebidas: café, água mineral. Altura: cerca de 1,70m. Magra, calça preta e amarela (certamente não foi barata), botas curtas escuras e casuais. Aliança de casamento angulosa e marcante! (Tamanho do pé aproximadamente 37!) Olhava ao redor como que à procura de algo, parecendo, por conta disso, absorta, transtornada, melancólica, triste. Fisionomia: suave. Rosto: bonito. Corpo: feminino, sensual, tímido, esquivo. E talvez até mesmo por isso: Kagome Higurashi.

Então, querida Kagome, posso oferecer as três a você. E talvez, só pra concluir, uma resposta à sua receosa pergunta 1), se seria possível você não ter me visto: Sim, obviamente seria possível você não ter me visto. Mas não foi o caso, sinto muito! Inuyasha

_Cinco horas depois_

**Fw: **Querida Kagome, como pode ser que hoje não entrou nenhuma mensagem sua? Será que você sofre tanto por conta dos limites de sua imaginação visual? Daqui em diante tanto faz pra você se eu circulo ou não pelos bares de plush? (E não se importa mais com quem?) Boa noite, Inuyasha

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Enigmático**

Parabéns, Inuyasha.

Você me consome, não consigo mais pensar noutra coisa! Você realmente descreveu as três muito simpaticamente! Eu estou boba, você me surpreende o tempo todo. Ah, se eu ao menos tivesse te visto! Inuyasha, supondo-se que eu realmente seja uma das três mulheres: como você pôde observá-las tão atentamente sem que elas logo percebessem? Você estava usando uma câmera de vídeo? Por outro lado, digamos que eu realmente fosse uma das três, então eu também devo ter notado você. Se eu de fato notei você, então se confirma minha suspeita de que você era um daqueles que não deveriam ser Inuyasha Taisho, pois você — desculpe-me — simplesmente parecia ser muito chato. Segundo (hoje não vou usar números, só palavras. Afinal, você já mexeu com os números, só faltaram na verdade as medidas exatas do corpo): por que justamente essas três? Terceiro: qual das três você preferiu? Quarto: diga-me quem você era. Por favor! Dê-me pelo menos uma pequena dica. Com cordial, porém crescente, impaciência, Kagome

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Fw: **Por que justamente as três? Kagome, uma coisa pra mim já era certa simplesmente há muito tempo: você é uma mulher, por assim dizer, "danada de bonita". Afinal, droga: você sabe que é bonita. Você demonstra que sabe que é bonita. Você escreve isso repetidamente nas entrelinhas, e às vezes até mesmo diretamente. Nenhuma mulher blefa com algo assim se não estiver 100% segura de que causa um bom efeito nos homens. Você fica até mesmo ofendida se, como "mulher interessante", não faz imediatamente com que todas as outras mulheres presentes fiquem pra trás e sejam esquecidas. Quero lembrá-la de seu ponto 2) de ontem. Ali você escreveu: "Talvez não houvesse assim tantas ΄mulheres consideravelmente interessantes΄ no bar. Talvez o Mister Taisho se interesse apenas (consideravelmente) por (consideravelmente) muitas mulheres." Portanto você se considera a mais interessante de todas e acha que é quase um atrevimento não ser reconhecida como tal imediatamente. Então foi fácil pra mim: tive somente que observar mulheres atraentes que, primeiro, pareciam estar à procura de algo (disfarçando bem ou disfarçando mal) e segundo, que pudessem calçar 37. Caso exatamente dessas três. Quanto a sua terceira pergunta: de qual das três eu gostei mais? Não tem fundamento. Todas três são ao seu modo atraentes, mas todas três são, para mim, felizes no casamento, têm dois filhos, e se não tiverem seis bichinhos ao menos têm um gato de nome Jukebox. Todas três vivem, para mim, em outro mundo, que eu posso olhar somente de forma virtual, em que não estou autorizado a entrar. Eu já disse várias vezes que prefiro imaginar minha própria Kagome na minha cabeça (ou melhor dito, na tela) em vez de persegui-la ou sentir saudades dela na realidade. Porém, quero revelar a você que a Kagome Higurashi número 1), a Kagome original, me parece ser a mais autêntica, aquela que mais se aproxima da Kagome que se apresenta a mim ao escrever. Quanto a sua quarta questão: se você confessar que é idêntica a uma das minhas três candidatas a Kagome, então eu dou a dica de quem eu poderia ter sido. Com todo o carinho, Inuyasha

_20 minutos depois_

**Re: **Então está bem, Inuyasha. Mas primeiro você dá a sua dica, daí eu confirmo ou mando uma mensagem de erro!

_Três minutos depois _

**Fw: **Você tem irmãos?

_Um minuto depois_

**Re: **Sim, uma irmã mais velha, que mora na Suíça. Por quê? Era essa a dica?

_40 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Sim, era essa a dica, Kagome.

_20 segundos depois _

**Re: **Mas isso não quer dizer nada!

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Eu tenho um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Que interessante, Inuyasha. Mas vamos falar sobre isso em outro momento. Afinal, agora eu só tenho cabeça pro possível irmão do irmão mais velho e da irmã mais nova.

_50 minutos depois _

**Re: **Olá, Inuyasha, onde você está? Isso é uma pausa para me manter num suspense dramático?

_Oito minutos depois _

**Fw: **Eu vejo minha irmã Adrienne frequentemente. Somos muito unidos. Nós contamos tudo um ao outro. Bem, querida Kagome, isso aí foi mais do que uma dica. No mais, você mesma vai ter de ligar os pontinhos. E agora me diga: você era uma das três "Kagomes"?

_40 segundos depois_

**Re: **Inuyasha, isso está cifrado! Dê-me UM indício claro, por favor! Em seguida eu te digo.

_30 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Pergunte-me como minha irmã é.

_35 segundos depois _

**Re: **Como é sua irmã?

_25 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Ela é alta e loura.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Ah, está bem, ok, eu desisto! Querido Inuyasha, psicólogo da linguagem, observador do ser humano: EU SOU REALMENTE UMA DAS TRÊS. Mas três mulheres que calçam o mesmo número não podem ser mais diferentes do que as que você descreve. Fico impressionada como você pode achar todas as três igualmente interessantes e atraentes. Mas os homens são assim mesmo. Espero que você tenha uma noite agradável. Vou fazer uma pausa-do-Inuyasha. Tenho novamente que cuidar de outras coisas, mais essenciais. Tchau, Kagome

_Uma hora depois_

**Fw: **Agora você foi bem Kagome original, a número 1.

_Cinco horas mais tarde _

**Fw: **Minha irmã é modelo. Boa noite!

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: ! **

NÃO!

_45 minutos depois _

**Fw: **É sim.

_40 segundos depois _

**Re: **A modelo-anjo-vampe loura de pernas compridas?

_25 segundos depois _

**Fw: **É minha irmã!

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **E você era o sujeito que estava de mãozinhas dadas com ela e parecia tão apaixonado por ela.

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Isso era apenas um disfarce. Ela observava as mulheres e descrevia em detalhes para mim todas aquelas que pudessem ser Kagome.

_40 segundos depois _

**Re: **Sacanagem, eu não sei mais como você era! Vi você somente muito de relance.

_15 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Na verdade, eu salvei a pátria dos homens dessa noite no café. É como você mesma disse há pouco: "Tinha um sujeito bem interessante, talvez o único mesmo, de pé no balcão, à direita, de mãozinhas dadas com uma modelo loura de pernas compridas, meio vampe, meio angelical." Eu vou imprimir isso e emoldurar!

_Dez minutos depois_

**Re: **Você não deveria ficar assim tão convencido, meu querido. No fundo, eu só vi mesmo aquela loura bonita. E pensei: quem estiver com uma mulher dessas só pode mesmo ser um sujeito interessante. De você, eu sei apenas que: é relativamente alto, relativamente magro, relativamente jovem, relativamente bem-vestido. Você tem também ainda relativamente cabelos, relativamente dentes, até onde consigo me lembrar. O que mais me impressionou em você eu vi no rosto de sua suposta amante, sua irmã. Ela olhava pra você de um jeito que se olha pra quem realmente se ama e admira. Mas talvez isso também tenha sido encenado assim apenas para se livrar de Kagome Higurashi. Aliás, essa foi uma ação realmente inteligente de sua parte, aparecer lá com sua irmã. Também achei simpático que você tenha falado de mim com ela. Isso me deu uma sensação boa. Imagino que você tenha realmente uma aparência legal, Inuyasha! (E eu estou mais do que feliz por você não ser nem o urso peludo nem qualquer outro daqueles da câmara dos horrores do Café Huber.)

_30 minutos depois _

**Fw: **E eu mais do que nunca não sei como você é, minha querida. Fiquei o tempo todo de costas para as candidatas a Kagome que a Adrienne detectou. Ela descreveu as mulheres do "ponto de vista feminino", daí os detalhes ligados à moda. Não deu para ter uma percepção pessoal minha.

_Uma hora depois _

**Re: **Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta, Inuyasha, antes de terminarmos nosso jogo de modo tão inteligente quanto começamos: qual "Kagome" agradaria mais a sua irmã, ou seja, qual ela acha que eu sou?

_Dez minutos depois _

**Fw: **Teve uma que ela disse: "Essa poderia ser ela!" Pra outra, ela disse: "Essa é provavelmente ela!" E sobre uma terceira ela afirmou: "Por essa você se apaixonaria!"

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **POR QUAL VOCÊ SE APAIXONARIA?

_40 segundos depois _

**Re: **Querida Kagome, tenho 100% de certeza de que não vou revelar isso a você NUNCA. Poupe, por favor, todo e qualquer esforço para arrancar isso de mim. Boa noite. Obrigado pelo "jogo" tão estimulante. Eu gosto muito de você, Kagome! Inuyasha

_25 segundos depois _

**Re: **Pela loura de peitos grandes, né?

_50 segundos depois_

**Fw: **Sem chances, querida Kagome!

_Um minuto depois _

**Re: **Uma resposta evasiva também é uma resposta. Portanto, a loura de peitos grandes!

_Na noite seguinte _

**Assunto: Não foi um bom dia **

Querido Inuyasha, você teve um bom dia hoje? Eu não tive um bom dia. Boa tarde, boa noite. Kagome (A propósito: em que Kagome você está pensando agora, se estiver pensando em Kagome? Espero que você ainda pense em Kagome!)

_Três horas e meia depois _

**Fw: **Quando penso em Kagome, não penso em nenhuma daquelas três descritas por minha irmã, e sim na quarta, na minha. E mais: sim, é claro que eu ainda penso em Kagome. Por que você não teve um bom dia? O que ele teve de pior? Boa noite, bom dia, Inuyasha

_No dia seguinte _

**Assunto: Um bom dia! **

Bom dia. Você vê, querido Inuyasha, é assim que se começa um bom dia! Eu abro a caixa de entrada e, diante de mim, pipoca uma mensagem de Inuyasha Taisho. Ontem: dia ruim. Nenhum e-mail do Inuyasha. Nada mesmo. Absolutamente nada. Nem uma coisinha sequer do Inuyasha. O que pode vir a ser um dia assim? Inuyasha, vou lhe dizer uma coisa: acho que deveríamos parar com isso. Eu estou ficando dependente de você. Não posso esperar o dia inteiro pra receber o e-mail de um homem que me vira às costas quando me encontra que não quer me conhecer, que só quer e-mails de mim, que usa minhas palavras para criar a mulher que imagina, visto que ele sofre provavelmente até o limite da dor com mulheres que ele de fato encontra. Assim eu não posso continuar. Não tenho nenhuma satisfação com isso. Você entende isso, Inuyasha?

_Duas horas depois_

**Fw: **Ok, eu te entendo. Tenho quatro perguntas sobre isso, bem de acordo com o esquema de perguntas higurashiniano. 1) Você quer me conhecer pessoalmente? 2) Pra quê? 3) Isso vai levar a quê? 4) Seu marido vai ficar sabendo disso?

_30 minutos depois_

**Re: **Quanto à 1) Se eu quero conhecer você pessoalmente? É claro que eu quero conhecer você pessoalmente. Melhor pessoalmente do que impessoalmente, não? Quanto à 2) Pra quê? Isso eu só vou saber depois que tivermos nos conhecido. Quanto à 3) Isso vai levar a quê? Àquilo a que isso leva. Caso não leve àquilo, então é porque não devia mesmo. Portanto, isso leva de qualquer jeito àquilo que deve levar. Quanto à 4) Se meu marido vai ficar sabendo disso? Isso eu só vou saber quando souber aonde isso levou.

_Cinco minutos depois _

**Fw: **Você então trairia seu marido?

_Um minuto depois _

**Re: **Quem disse isso?

_40 segundos depois _

**Fw: **É a minha interpretação.

_35 segundos depois _

**Re: **Preste atenção para não interpretar muito.

_Dois minutos depois_

**Fw: **Do que você sente falta em seu marido?

_15 segundos depois _

**Re: **Absolutamente nada. Nada mesmo. De onde você tirou essa ideia de que eu sinto falta de algo nele?

_50 segundos depois _

**Fw:** É a minha interpretação.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Como você chegou a essa interpretação? (Você começa lentamente a me enervar um pouco com essa sua interpretação de psicologia da linguagem.)

_Dez minutos depois_

**Fw: **Pela forma como você insinua que quer algo de mim. E esse algo você só poderá me dizer o que é quando tiver me conhecido. Mas QUE você quer algo, isso é incontestável. Dito de outra forma: você está à procura de algo. Chamemos isso de aventura. Quem procura uma aventura é porque não está vivendo uma. Não é verdade?

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Re: **Sim, eu estou à procura de algo. Procuro urgentemente um padre que me explique o que significa trair o marido. Ou pelo menos se esse padre que nunca traiu consegue imaginar o que seja trair, não só porque ele não tem uma mulher com quem trair a sua própria, mas também porque ele não tem uma mulher a quem trair, salvo a Virgem Maria. Inuyasha, por favor, não dê uma de "Pássaros feridos"! Eu não estou à procura de qualquer aventura com você. Eu quero apenas olhar uma vez nos olhos do meu confidente de e-mail. Se isso significa "trair" para você, então eu confesso que sou uma traidora em potencial.

_20 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Mas, apesar disso, por precaução, eu não diria nada a seu marido.

_15 minutos depois _

**Re: **Inuyasha, eu não gosto quando você fica assim tão puritano! Não me importa que você seja assim com suas próprias coisas, mas não com as minhas. Ser feliz no casamento não significa que se deva entregar diariamente um relatório sobre todos os seus encontros ao parceiro. Eu deixaria Kouga morto de tédio com isso.

_Dois minutos depois _

**Fw: **Então você não diria nada sobre nosso encontro a seu Kouga por medo de deixá-lo morto de tédio?

_Três minutos depois _

**Re: **Olha só como você escreveu "seu Kouga", Inuyasha! Não posso fazer nada se meu marido também tem um nome. Isso está longe de significar que ele me pertença, que ele passe 24 horas acorrentado ao meu lado, enquanto eu o afago sem parar e ainda por cima sussurro de vez em quando "Meu Kouga!". Inuyasha, eu realmente acho que você não tem noção do que seja um casamento.

_Cinco minutos depois _

**Fw: **Kagome, eu ainda não falei sequer uma palavra acerca de casamento. Aliás, você ainda não respondeu a minha última pergunta. Mas como foi mesmo que você disse agora há pouco? Uma resposta evasiva também é uma resposta.

_Dez minutos depois _

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, vamos parar por aqui. Afinal é VOCÊ que me deve uma resposta a uma pergunta decisiva. Que eu repito a você de bom grado: Inuasha, você quer me encontrar? Caso queira, então faça isso! Caso não queira, então abra o jogo, o que é isso tudo, como devemos prosseguir, ou ainda, se devemos de fato prosseguir com isso.

_20 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Por que não podemos continuar a conversar por escrito, como fizemos até aqui?

_Dois minutos depois _

**Re: **Eu não entendo isto: ele simplesmente não quer me conhecer! INUYASHA, seu incorrigível, talvez eu seja a loura de peitos grandes!

_30 segundos depois _

**Fw: **E o que eu ganharia com isso?

_20 segundos depois _

**Re: **Você poderia olhar pra eles.

_35 segundos depois _

**Fw: **E isso lhe agradaria?

_25 segundos depois_

**Re: **A mim, não, mas a você! Isso agrada a qualquer homem, acima de tudo àqueles que não o admitem.

_50 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Diálogos assim me agradam muito mais.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Aha, então você gosta de conversas eróticas virtuais.

_Três minutos depois _

**Fw: **Essa foi uma boa conclusão, Kagome. Infelizmente tenho de sair de casa. Espero que você tenha uma noite agradável.

_Quatro minutos depois _

**Re: **Hoje foram 28 e-mails que trocamos, Inuyasha. Qual o resultado disso? Nada. Qual é o seu lema? A falta de compromisso. Qual o seu comentário final? Você espera que eu tenha "uma noite agradável". Com isso, estamos mais ou menos no mesmo nível de um "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo é o que lhe deseja Kagome Higurashi". Resumindo: nós não nos aproximamos um milímetro sequer em 100 e-mails e um encontro profissionalmente permeado por a-gente-apenas-não-pode-se-conhecer. O que sustenta nosso "íntimo desconhecimento" mútuo é unicamente o esforço tremendo que fazemos e fizemos para tanto. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Pena. Pena. Pena.

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Se eu passo um dia sem lhe mandar um e-mail sequer, você reclama. E se eu mando, ao longo de cinco horas, 14 e-mails, você reclama do mesmo jeito. Acho que ultimamente eu não consigo te agradar, querida Kagome.

_20 segundos depois_

**Re: **Não por e-mail! Boa noite, Sr. Taisho.

_Depois de quatro dias _

**Sem assunto **

Iuhu! Bj, Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma palavrinha para vocês: não sei se vocês estão ligados no que está acontecendo lá fora: as manifestações. E gente, não pensem nisso com um ato de vandalismo, mas sim como um ato de cidadania. É um direito nosso manifestarmos por algo em prol da nossa educação, dos nossos hospitais, da nossa saúde, do nosso saneamento básico, enfim, por tanta coisa que nos faz falta. Então, sim, vão às ruas, lutem, gritem gritos de guerra, façam algo para a mudança do futuro de vocês! E quem sabe, do futuro dos filhos de vocês! Talvez, daqui à 20 anos, nos livros de história, estarão lá a nossa história, a nossa revolução e poderemos dizer com muito orgulho que nós estivemos lá e fizemos valer os nossos direitos!**

**Bem gente, é só isso. Queria me expressar aqui, RS (já que a minha mãe não me deixou de-jeito-nenhum ir para a manifestação), então, estou fazendo a minha parte falando nas redes sociais sobre isso! Sem mais delongas, aí vai mais um capítulo para vocês u.u**

**Sem assunto**

Inuyasha, se isso for uma tática, então é uma tática abominável! Pode me agradecer. Nunca mais vou lhe escrever. Tchau.

_Cinco dias mais tarde_

**Sem assunto**

Mas eletricidade você ainda tem, né, Inuyasha? Aos poucos começo a ficar preocupada com você. Escreva pelo menos "bééé!".

_Três minutos depois_

**Fw: **Ok, Kagome, por mim, a gente se encontra. Você ainda quer? Quando? Hoje? Amanhã? Depois de amanhã?

_15 minutos depois_

**Re: **Veja só, o desaparecido! E agora, de repente, ele está um tanto apressado pra me encontrar. Sim, eu provavelmente ainda quero. Mas primeiro me explique por que você não entrou em contato durante uma semana e meia. E, por favor, explique direitinho!

_Dez minutos depois_

**Fw: **Minha mãe morreu. Expliquei direitinho?

_20 segundos depois_

**Re: **Merda. Mesmo? De quê?

_Três minutos depois_

**Fw: **Em resumo, de falta de sorte. No hospital disseram "tumor maligno". Ainda bem que tudo foi relativamente rápido. Ela sofreu pouco, fisicamente falando.

_Um minuto depois_

**Re: **Você estava ao lado dela quando ela morreu?

_Três minutos depois_

**Fw: **Perto. Eu estava com minha irmã na sala de espera. Os médicos eram da opinião de que naquele momento não seria muito oportuno vê-la. Eu me pergunto quando teria sido "mais oportuno".

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Re: **Você tinha uma ligação forte com ela? (Perdoe-me, Inuyasha, as pessoas fazem sempre as mesmas perguntas.)

_Quatro minutos depois_

**Fw: **Há uma semana, eu ainda teria dito: Não, eu não tenho qualquer ligação com ela. Hoje eu me pergunto o que é que me corrói aqui o estômago se não for "ligação". Mas não quero entediá-la com minha história familiar, Kagome.

_Seis minutos depois_

**Re: **Você não está me entediando em nada, Inuyasha. Você gostaria de me encontrar e falar sobre isso? Talvez eu seja a pessoa certa nessa situação. Alguém bem distanciada de sua vida — e ao mesmo tempo, de algum modo, bem próxima a você. Vamos esquecer por ora todas as formalidades e nos encontrar como bons e velhos amigos íntimos.

_Dez minutos depois_

**Fw: **Sim, está bem, eu lhe agradeço, Kagome! Vamos nos encontrar hoje à noite? Mas vou lhe avisando: alcancei um novo pico em minha "falta de humor".

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Meu querido, querido Inuyasha, hoje à noite infelizmente não dá. Mas amanhã à noite! Tipo por volta de 19h? Num café no centro da cidade?

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw: **Amanhã é o enterro. Mas até as sete horas já deve ter acabado tudo. Eu escrevo um e-mail para você até as cinco. Aí a gente decide exatamente onde se encontra. Combinado?

_Dez minutos depois_

**Re: **Sim, Inuyasha, vamos fazer assim. Eu ainda queria lhe dizer algo que o consolasse. Mas talvez isso acabe soando como um "Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo". Portanto, deixa pra lá. Estou com você. Imagino como esteja. Nem vou me atrever a desejar-lhe uma "boa noite". Afinal, essa noite com certeza não vai ser boa. Mas amanhã à noite quero lhe dar meu apoio. Até breve, Kagome! (Apesar das más circunstâncias: estou animada para ver você!)

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Fw: **Eu também! Inuyasha

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Cancelamento**

Querida Kagome, infelizmente terei de cancelar nosso encontro de hoje. Amanhã eu lhe explico por quê. Por favor, não fique zangada. E obrigado pelo apoio que você me daria. Por conta disso, tenho você em alta conta! Lembranças, Inuyasha

_Duas horas depois_

**Re: **Tá bem.

Kagome

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Kikyou**

Querida Kagome, passei a noite de ontem com Kikyou, minha ex-companheira. Ela também esteve no enterro. Ela gostava muito de minha mãe, e vice-versa. Foi importante pra eu conversar com ela sobre tudo. Ela é como uma chave, que consegue abrir os portões emperrados da minha história familiar. Ela também tinha acesso à minha mãe, algo que sempre me faltou. Ontem, Kikyou estava num péssimo estado. Ela é que precisou ser consolada por mim. Fiquei feliz com esse papel. Não suporto que se compadeçam por mim. Prefiro consolar alguém. (Às vezes, a mim mesmo, mas isso eu gosto de guardar pra mim.) Espero que você não fique zangada comigo por eu ter "substituído" você. E eu também pensei: Inuyasha, por que você tem de envolver uma mulher que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com seu passado? E aí eu também não quis que você me visse como estou agora. Quero que você me veja num estado melhor. Espero que você me entenda, Kagome. Eu lhe agradeço novamente pelo apoio que queria me dar. Isso foi uma grande prova de confiança.

Com carinho, Inuyasha

_Três horas depois_

**Re: **Tudo bem.

Bj, Kagome

_Cinco minutos depois_

**Fw: ** Não, não está tudo tão bem do jeito que você escreveu "tudo bem"! Afinal, o que é que há, Kagome? Você ficou com o orgulho ferido com meu cancelamento? Você se sente usada por mim (já que acabou não sendo necessária)?

_Duas horas e meia depois_

**Re: **Não, Inuyasha, não. Apenas estou muito ocupada e, por isso, tão reticente.

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw: **Não acredito nisso. Eu conheço você, Kagome. De certo modo, eu conheço você. O estranho é que estou ficando com remorso somente de imaginar que você esteja se sentindo ofendida, sendo que você mesma melhor do que ninguém sabe que não teria absolutamente nenhuma razão para estar.

_Quatro minutos depois_

**Re: **Não diga bobagens, querido Inuyasha: você pelo menos conseguiu consolá-la? Está rolando algo de novo com Kikyou?

_Oito minutos depois_

**Fw: **Ah, é isso! Sim, é claro! Inuyasha Taisho se atreve a encontrar a ex-namorada depois do enterro da mãe. Kagome Higurashi, que geralmente não poupa esforços para apresentar o Sr. Taisho como o teólogo da moral, de repente fareja a decadência ética. E aí eu posso acrescentar mais uma coisa agora mesmo, querida Kagome. Vou dizer a você que eu, seis horas após o enterro da minha mãe, por um triz não dormi com minha ex-namorada. Espero que você esteja devidamente chocada! Boa noite.

_Três minutos depois_

**Re: **Explique-me como alguém pode não dormir "por um triz" com uma pessoa. E antes de tudo: por que esse alguém não fez isso "por um triz". Estou convencida de que somente os homens conseguem fazer isso. Você provavelmente havia pensado que poderia "consolar" sua sofrida ex-namorada na cama. Mas pouco antes ela percebeu isso e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Inuyasha, não, isso não seria bom pra nós agora. Isso destruiria novamente toda a confiança que reconstruímos hoje à noite." E você pensou: Que pena, que pena, por um triz...

_15 minutos depois_

**Fw: **Sabe, querida Kagome, acho mesmo sensacional que você, com tamanha naturalidade e persistência, queira extrair de mim explicações sobre questões privadas que estão a quilômetros de dizer respeito a você. E com que senso de oportunidade você expressou, no pior dos momentos, sua vileza, com a qual você visa a reduzir as outras pessoas àquilo que, como sempre, primeiro ocorre a você mesma: Sexo. Sexo. Sexo. Aos poucos começo a me perguntar também por que é assim com você.

_Oito minutos depois _

**Re: **Querido Inuyasha, com todo o respeito a seu luto: quem foi que se vangloriou de por pouco não ter dormido com sei lá quem? Você ou eu? Inuyasha, sinto muito, mas consigo visualizar bem tais situações do tipo "por um triz". Eu mesma já passei várias vezes por algo assim no passado e tenho muitas amigas que ainda passam por isso constantemente — e sofrem com isso. Caso tenha sido completamente diferente com você e Marlene, então, por favor, perdoe-me. A propósito, um homem com sua sensibilidade já deveria saber que uma mulher com a minha sensibilidade deve se sentir sensivelmente rejeitada com um cancelamento de última hora "motivado por ex-namorada". É, Inuyasha, eu me sinto grosseiramente rejeitada por você. Eu simplesmente não sou uma qualquer, nem mesmo pra você.

Atenciosamente, Kagome

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Kagome **

Não, Kagome, você não é uma qualquer. Se alguém não é uma qualquer, esse alguém é você. E não o é de forma alguma pra mim. Pra mim, você é como uma segunda voz dentro de mim, que me acompanha durante o dia a dia. Você fez do meu monólogo interior um diálogo. Você enriquece minha vida interior. Você questiona, insiste, satiriza, você entra em conflito comigo. Eu lhe agradeço tanto por seu humor, seu charme, por sua vivacidade e, sim, até mesmo por suas "vilezas". Mas, Kagome, você não pode querer se tornar a minha consciência! Para ficar num terreno que lhe é caro: pouco deve lhe importar quando, com quem, com que frequência e que tipo de sexo eu faço. Eu não pergunto a você como as coisas funcionam entre você e o seu Bernhard na cama. Honestamente: isso não me interessa absolutamente nada. O que não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha fantasias sexuais quando penso em você. Mas eu as mantenho cuidadosamente distantes de você, pois não quero reivindicá-las a você. Elas existem exclusivamente dentro de mim e é lá que permanecem. Nós não podemos invadir a esfera privada um do outro. Isso não leva a nada.

Kagome, as palavras aparentemente insignificantes que trocamos sobre a morte de minha mãe me fizeram incrivelmente bem. Lá estava novamente aquela segunda voz dentro de mim, fazendo as perguntas que faltavam, dando as respostas pendentes, que permanentemente rompem e se infiltram em minha solidão. Eu de imediato tive a vontade urgente de deixar que você se aproximasse mais de mim, de tê-la bem perto de mim. Se você tivesse tido tempo naquela mesma noite, isso teria acontecido. Hoje tudo estaria diferente entre nós. Todos os segredos teriam acabado e todos os enigmas teriam sido resolvidos. Logo depois de cumprimentar você, eu despejaria minha pesada bagagem familiar e com isso nós capitularíamos. Nenhum encantamento mais, nenhuma magia. Teríamos conversado e conversado, até não ter mais sobre o que falar, e aí? Desilusão, o que mais? Como se pode dominar a imediação de um encontro se nunca se treinou pra isso antes? Como teríamos olhado um pro outro? O que teríamos repentinamente visto um no outro? Como escreveríamos um pro outro hoje? O que escreveríamos? Ainda escreveríamos um pro outro? Kagome, eu simplesmente tenho medo de perder a minha "segunda voz". Eu quero mantê-la. Quero lidar cuidadosamente com ela. Ela se tornou imprescindível pra mim. Inuyasha

No dia seguinte...

R**e: **Continuando com um dos meus temas preferidos: sinto muito, mas NÃO É VERDADE QUE POUCO ME IMPORTA QUANDO, COM QUEM, COM QUE FREQUÊNCIA E COMO VOCÊ FAZ SEXO! Se eu sou mesmo a escolhida "segunda voz" de alguém, então também tenho direito de voto quando se trata de julgar se é apropriado quando, com quem, com que frequência e como esse alguém faz sexo. (Sendo que devo admitir que liguei relativamente pouco para a passagem "como", querido Inuyasha. Mas isso se vê depois.) Bem, agora vou deixar você sozinho com a sua voz interior. Amanhã damos prosseguimento. Beijinho, Kagome

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Fw: **Posso também ser cínico uma vez, prezada Kagome? Supondo-se que eu fosse o "monstro peludo" do Café Huber: você se importaria quando, com quem, com que frequência e como eu faria sexo? Ou ainda: será que você se importa quando eu... e assim por diante, porque você persegue em seus e-mails um ideal de homem em mim, diante do qual simplesmente é impossível deixar de se importar — apesar da felicidade no casamento com Bernhard — com quando ele... e assim por diante? Afinal isso confirmaria a minha teoria de que somos alternadamente as vozes de nossas respectivas fantasias. Isso já não é bonito e valioso o suficiente para que deixemos as coisas como estão?

_No dia seguinte_

**Assunto: Primeira resposta **

Querido Inuyasha, sabe o que eu detesto de verdade em você? Suas formulações sobre meu marido. "Apesar da felicidade no casamento com Bernhard" — por favor, que porcaria é essa? "Felicidade no casamento" soa como (e de propósito!) "Execução dos deveres matrimoniais da cópula conjugal". Ou ainda: "Consumação regular, registrada em cartório, da relação sexual, com apropriada troca de fluidos corporais." Querido Inuyasha, você está zombando do meu casamento! E eu sou muito sensível quanto a isso. Pare com isso!

_45 minutos depois _

**Fw: **Kagome, você fala o tempo todo de sexo. Isso já é algo patológico!

_Uma hora depois _**Re: **Eu nem mesmo comecei a falar direito sobre sexo, meu querido amigo. Ontem você saiu com umas tiradas notáveis. Por exemplo, o lance das "fantasias sexuais", em que você precisa de duas frases negativas para me afirmar que não é verdade, que você nunca teria tido algumas fantasias em relação a mim. É assim que o Inuyasha faz! Outra pessoa teria dito: "Kagome, às vezes tenho pensamentos eróticos com você!" Inuyasha Taisho diz: "Kagome, isso não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha fantasias sexuais quando penso em você." E aí você se admira que eu não me afaste do assunto? Não é que eu seja patológica, mas é você que se comporta de maneira bem original com seu sexo verbal, querido Inuyasha! Em resumo: não acredito em suas considerações sexuais pastorais. Afinal, o que faz o bom Inuyasha com suas fantasias sexuais duplamente negadas? Eu cito: "Mas eu as mantenho cuidadosamente distantes de você, pois não quero reivindicá-las a você." Ele não quer reivindicá-las a mim? E aí a Kagome já se pergunta que fantasias irreivindicáveis são essas mesmo? Fale-me mais sobre isso calmamente.

_20 minutos depois_

**Re: **Ah, tem mais, mestre Inuyasha. Você escreveu ontem: "Nós não devemos invadir a esfera privada um do outro." Eu lhe digo uma coisa: aquilo que fazemos aqui, sobre o que falamos, é esfera privada. Esfera privada e nada mais que esfera privada, desde os primeiros e-mails até hoje, num crescendo contínuo. Nós não escrevemos nada sobre nossos trabalhos, não revelamos quaisquer interesses, não mencionamos sequer um hobby, fazemos como se não houvesse cultura, ocultamos a política, continuamos a nos virar até mesmo sem previsão do tempo. A única coisa que fazemos e que nos faz esquecer todo o resto é: nós invadimos nossas esferas privadas; você, a minha, e eu, a sua. Você deveria admitir aos poucos que é íntimo de mim na esfera privada, e, por sinal, de uma forma excepcionalmente diferente daquela correspondente ao meu suposto assunto favorito. Eu diria até mesmo: muito mais além daquilo. Boa noite, Kagome

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Fw: **Querida Kagome, você sabe o que EU realmente detesto em você? Seus constantes "Senhor Inuyasha", "Mestre Inuyasha", "Professor Inuyasha", "O Senhor Psicólogo da Linguagem", "O Senhor Teólogo da Moral". Faça-me um favor. Deixe apenas "Inuyasha". Suas mensagens sarcásticas sempre chegam direitinho, afiadas e precisas.

Agradeço sua compreensão!

Inuyasha

_Dez minutos depois _

**Re: **_Blergh! _Eu não gosto de você hoje!

_Um minuto depois _

**Fw: **Nem eu de mim.

_30 segundos depois _

**Re: **Isso agora foi novamente muito legal de sua parte, eu admito!

_20 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Obrigado.

_15 segundos depois _

**Re: **Por nada.

_Uma hora e meia depois _

**Fw: **Já está dormindo?

_Três minutos depois _

**Re: **Raramente antes de você. Boa noite!

_30 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Boa noite.

_40 segundos depois _

**Re: **Você ainda está pensando muito em sua mãe? Eu gostaria de tirar um pouco desse seu peso.

_30 segundos depois _

**Fw: **Você acabou de fazer isso, querida Kagome. Boa noite.

**Reviews respondidas:**

**nane-chan**: Haha, sempre rola uma DR! Quem sabe o que ainda pode acontecer? Rsrs, obrigada por comentar *-*

**Pri: **Que bom que gosta porque eu também gosto! Hihi. Espero que continue me acompanhando *-*

P.S.: Uma perguntinha minha professora de redação "particular": o que a senhorita está achando das manifestações que estão ocorrendo? Meio que não tem muito a ver, mas é um assunto sério! Kissus *-*

**joh chan****:**Já continuei! Obrigada por comentar, fofa *-*


End file.
